Team Miraculous Online
by Tan Legend
Summary: At five Tikki knew something was wrong. The game SAO oozed Miraculous magic. "We all came here just for fun. But it looks like our actions in this game will have the same result as the outside world. Now it doesnt matter Virtual or Real 'cause both have become reality.", Marinette said to herself and made her hand into a fist. Rating may change due to violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Date- 17th May 2017**

 **Updated/Debugged- 18th May 2017**

 **Author's Note - This is my first ever fanfic. I felt so nervous when I was about to post this as I knew I'd have to work hard after that, but then I love stories and want to share my daydreams and imaginative stories with you all.**

* * *

"Hi there. It's time for this week's episode of Newz and Timez. We are now streaming live to show all things related to the latest and most awaited game of the year 'Sword Art Online' . We are now showing the lines outside the Shops live to show the hardcore gamers camping on the streets for Sword art online. ", the woman's voice which was already very faint seemed to drown in a sea of Jagged Stone's rock album as Marinette put on her head phones and started to stitch.

Marinette liked to stitch when she needed to calm down and right now she needed to calm down a lot. She just couldn't get to Chat Noir or Queen Bee, Vixen or Gaurdian Turtle. Yesterday an Akumatised Victim had tried to steal an SAO game and Ladybug had to fight him alone.

The memory had been fading from the victim's mind but the victim had said that Hawkmoth had wanted a copy for some reason.

Now from the corner of her right eye , she could see her own copy of the game. Sitting peacefully on her bed next to the Nerve Gear. Tikki saw her looking at it. Both she and Marinette knew that Hawkmoth wanting a SAO game would be bad.

"Marinette. Aren't you a player for that game?" Tikki's voice somehow made it through the music escaping Marinette's headphones.

Marinette looked Tikki in the he eyes and said "Yeah, but I was just a test player like many others across the world. Did you know even Adrien was in it? ADRIEN!"

"Yes, of kept talking about him the whole time. You just never talked to him. Or were in the same guild as him. Because you were too shy.",Tikki buzzed around Marinette's face.

"Oh,Tikki. You know what happens to me if I'm face to face with him. I start to blabber and I don't even think twice of what I say. Anyway you are right . I should log in."

" Marinette. About that..."

"What is it, Tikki?", Marinette's turned to face her Kwami. The Kwami of creation looked at her chosen with a worried expression on her face. "Marinette. I am getting a bad feeling about Sword Art Online. The game has something magical in it. That worries me."

Marinette's looked into those eyes of blue with astonishment. Alarm through Tikki's eyes seemed to lodge themselves into Marinette's eyes.

"Tikki , what do you mean? Do you mean that a Miraculous is behind the game. I thought so too at first but at that time you just waved it off and said that it was all science, machines and tachnology. "

"You see Marinette,that time it was all science, machines and technology. But this time there seems to be something inside that CD. I don't think you should go into Aincrad."

" Tikki I have to go. I promised to meet Alya and the rest of my friends at the opening day of SAO. I will remain vigilant .Tikki, you say that I'm Ladybug with or without the mask. So I can handle it.", Marinette clenched her hand in a fist and have Tikki a reassuring smile," Plus, won't I get to know more in SAO than here?"

Tikki's smile finally returned as she hugged Marinette's cheek ," I can see that you are determined and I'm so proud. Don't you worry. If anything seems wrong then I will come into the virtual world to help."

" Wait, you can go into the virtual world?",Marinette asked in shock and gaped at her Kwami.

" Yes , except , magic doesn't mix well with science or technology. Plus, I don't have any need to go into the virtual world so I stay out. "

" Can you come with me now?", Marinette asked and put in the SAO CD in the Nerve Gear Disk Drive. She put the Nerve gear on and lay down. Tikki flew to her head and said, " No, I'm sorry. It takes me a lot of energy . I don't think that it would be wise to go into the virtual world right now. It could get hard for me to hide from all your friends there."

" Okay. Fine by me. " , Marinette looked at her Kwami and closed her eyes."Link Start."

Marinette's closed eyes told Tikki that she was in a coma like sleep again.

"I hope everything is okay.", Tikki said and snuggled next to Marinette .

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

Adrien had just returned to Aincrad and was bursting to meet his friends ( and eat as many things as he could). He had been a Beta test player but had changed his account. He stilled looked the same as his last avatar though. He had more of a bleach blonde hair colour and dark yellow eyes that were golden in the sun light. He wore biker shorts that were sea green. His shirt was aquamarine with a white lines all over. He wore sports shoes and had a glove on only one hand. He had a dagger.

" Plagg had told me to be vigilant. Nothing seems to be out of place though. Maybe I should check around what time is it ?Shoot it's almost five I should go back into the real world. How did time pass so quickly? I came here at four o'clock. But I have to meet the others at six. Should I leave and come back? I guess that it's best to leave."

But he just couldn't find the the log out button at all.

"Where the heck did the log out button go?"

Just then, in the distance, a gong rung. And he felt as though he was being transported. He looked around and saw many people- just as confused as he was. Out of them he noticed a familiar face. " Nino.",Adrien said to the avatar of his best friend. Nino, with longer hair and a more simpler dress, immediately recognised his best friend, "Bro, you're here too. I was starting to get scared. I had just come to this place when I was teleported. I was a Beta player but this never happened."

" Yeah I was just wondering the same this is just an opening ceremony?"

" But if it is a ceremony atleast Beta Test players like us with know right? I mean sure all of us weren't friends but that doesn't mean that we aren't connected."

"Maybe this is a prank and they are a part of it? It wouldn't be fun to tell us the prank now would it? Now, I think it's best to find our friends maybe we could figure things out."

"But bro, how can such a big prank be played . This game is guarded with high tech security. Hacking into this game would be almost impossible. Plus if the game has really been hacked, then the tech team would shut down the server.", Nino seemed very serious. Adrien could tell that his best friend was freaking out, but Adrien didn't want to believe that anything was wrong with what he thought another mode of escaping his father's opened his mouth to protest against Nino but was interrupted by awed and terrified voices. The whole hall was finally full!

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

At five, Tikki could tell that something was wrong. The game was oozing Miraculous Magic. Immediately, she taped into her inner spirit ," Plagg? Pollen? Trixx? Wayzz? Can you all hear me?", Tikki's spirit said as her spirit wandered around halls of books. She finally came to a round table made for many Kwami. She took her seat, next to it was the seat of the Black Cat Kwami.

Trixx, the fox Kwami silently floated from one of the many halls surrounding the oval table . Sh had a distraught look on her face. She tried to put on her usual smirk, but completely failed to do so. She was just getting close to her chose and her chosen was in a game. She couldn't even go into the virtual role as she was still a bit weak from her hibernation. Tikki could understand that as she had faced a familiar crisis where she was unable to help her chosen. As much as Tikki wanted to comfort the mischievous vixen, she knew that Trixx would not appreciate it, as it would make her look weak. A thing she took too seriously.

"Tikki!", Plagg's spirit came and sat down next to her's. In spiritual form he was purplish, just like Tikki was pinkish , Pollen was lemonish, Trixx was vermillionish and Wayzz was olive-greenish .

"You were right. There is something wrong with that dumb game, what is it? Yeah, it's Yandere Simulater. My chosen's friend gave that game to him, and it is absolutely dumb, I tell you absolutely dumb."

Out of nowhere , just like Plagg, Pollen appeared and cut through his complaints, "Plagg, I could hear you all the way from the mystery stories genre. And it was about a spiritual mile away. So can you please keep it down?"

Wayzz was suddenly found sitting on the the seat left to Tikki,"Indeed, I agree with Pollen. Plagg, you need to speak softly. There is more of a crisis at hand than what your chosen plays on his Nintendo. The game Sword Art Online has trapped all it's players."

* * *

 **Authors Notes- Am I the only one who saw Master Fu sitting in a chair in a background of the episode Antibug, when Chloe disturbed Jagged Rock's interview? Tell me what you all think.**

 **I just debugged it. Did anyone see in any other episodes?**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to your doom

**Date-20th May 2017**

 **Author's notes- I hope you people don't mind waiting a week for each update. I decided to submit this chapter early because it was done and I couldn't wait to update. I'm so impatient.**

 **Reviews-**

 **Emi Nicole Jackson12- I shall try to make my chapters more interesting knowing that you like them so much. Thank you for being the first to review, that too in the first hour.** **JemMimi- I hope I can keep you entertained. Thank you for reviewing.**

Ch 2 - "Welcome to Sword Art Online? More like welcome to your doom.

-Last time on TMO-

Marinette was revealed to have been a test player. Trixx was revealed to be a softy at heart and The game SAO was revealed to be in cahoots with miraculous magic.

"The game Sword Art Online has trapped all it's players.", Wayzz said.

-Now-

Wayzz's statement alarmed everyone.

" What should we do?", Tikki asked the Turtle Kwami.

" It's easy, activate more More Kwamis. But say, did you all miss me?", a gruff yet teenager like voice greeted the Kwamis around the table. From the aisle of the romance category a shadow stepped into the light.

Trixx, yelled in joy and tackled the newcomer.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

Master Fu, the first ever shipper of Ladybug and Chat Noir, was awakened from his meditation when he heard a lot of negative voices in the spiritual world. He looked at the news about the death and comas caused by the game SAO.

"Wayzz, we must hold a spiritual meeting of the Kwamis. The game SAO seems to be influenced by magic. Wayzz?", Master Fu looked around for his Kwami and found him in a trance like condition. Glowing and floating while sitting in a cross- legged position.

" In the spiritual world already? I would have liked to be told in advance too you know.", Master Fu sighed. He eyed his meditating Kwami, a patient and calm creature such as him was the best for him. He knew at once when he saw all the other Kwamis that Wayzz had always been perfect for him, but if not Wayzz, then he felt that he would have been given the Mad March Hare Kwami that would've pushed him out of his comfort zone.

He looked at the television screen but didn't pay attention to what all it was being played on it, he was trying to think if the Miraculous holders were fine. Since all of them were teens, they would most probably be playing the game.

He didn't know what the game was like, he only hoped that them being in the virtual world was a good sign. Then closed his eyes and went into the spiritual world.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

Marinette didn't wait to admire the dresses in the streets, nor did she try to find her friends. She ran past it all to the great open outdoors ( it was as great and open in virtual reality as it was in real life).

She felt the wind swirling between her fingers. The smell of grass, freshened by the smell of running water beside muddy ground, the smell given by bacteria after rain descends from above filled the air. She even saw a few boys who had the nerve to blow kisses, wink and hoot at her.

The worst thing in SAO was that the people thought that they could do whatever they wanted, Marinette did not think that way. She did wonder though, if those guys' brains were wired that way. She felt the odd need of her best friend to come and handle the situation.

Marinette's hair looked longer and and darker. Her shirt was a white one with flame like designs from top to bottom in black. She wore denim shorts and pink slacks beneath them. Her look was completed by a pink hairband in her hair and leather boots that came till her shins.

The look wasn't her style but she let it slide. She didn't have time. Hawkmoth had given a sign that the game SAO had something that he wanted. With Tikki's recent reveal about Kwamis having the ability to enter the virtual world, Marinette wondered if Hawkmoth could turn people into Akumas. Even though she was a Beta test plyer, she didn't know if it were possible.

She had been privileged to be a beta test player. Chloe too had beta tested it. Nino, Adrien and Max had been given the opportunity too. Then there were players from other countries. She interacted and befriended many people, now they could be anywhere. She didn't realize how long she had been spaced out until she heard a gong in the distance. Startled she sprang up and almost fell into the river in front of her. Looking around she didn't see the boys she had seen before.

She felt herself being teleported,so she closed her eyes ( the changing colours made her feel a bit queasy). Upon opening them, she was very confused, she was in a great hall. Many others like her were there.

"Why am I here?", she thought.

She saw two players right next to her in a deep conversation. One had bleach-blonde and the other had brown hair. The both of them didn't seem to have anything bad about them, but she didn't want to intrude on their discussion. Then the gong stopped ringing. The whole hall was finally full.

Out of nowhere, a hand flew onto her shoulder. She yelped out, attracting the attention of the two young men beside her.

"Are you okay?",the blond asked.

"Gurl, chillax. It's me Alya.", the owner of the hand said.

"Yah are you- wait Alya?", the brown haired man looked at a girl with hazel eyes and brick brown hair which turned red at the tips. She didn't need glasses and wore a simpler dress of a collared white shirt with, cerulean blue pants and with shoes. A brown leather jacket was tied around her waist.

" Yeah, that's my name. Alya Cesaire.", she looked confused. Marinette bit back a lecture about giving your real-life identity to strangers, on the internet (the game did run on internet).

" Alya, it's me. Nino Lahiffe.", The brown/ Nino said.

" Alya how good to see you. My name is Adrien. Perhaps you've heard of me?", the Blonde/Adrien said . All the friends laughed.

" Well, then I doubt that you guys need to guess that I'm Marinette." , the bluenette said to the two boys/ men ( they looked quiet grown up).

" Hello Mari.", both of the boys said. Then Marinette's face became serious. She looked at her friends, "Does anyone now what's going on?"

The three teens looked at their friend. And the fierce determination in her eyes helped them calm down. Marinette was a natural calming agent. Born from the Himalayas as an orchid and filled with the cool and- **(A/N: Cut! Where in the Universe did this scene come from? It's supposed to be in chapter four.)**

"Maybe it's a prank.", Nino said .

"Well, then such a wide range one would be shut down, it could cause defects in the game and serious injury in real life. We are dealing with high tech machinery/ technology. Couldn't the tech team shut down the server?"

What else could Marinette say , "Hey my Kwami told me this game is mixed with Miraculous Magic so I decided to come in anyway and investigate but found by the way, I'm Ladybug." She could see that conversation ending up with her friends laughing their stomachs off , Alya deciding she needed a new best friend and Adrein never dating her.

Then awed sounds filled the air. In the centre of the court, in the mid air was a red waning sign. It multiplied and formed a dome. The players were now getting creeped out. Fear filled the air. Marinette suddenly wished she could transform into Ladybug.

Ladybug!

Did Tikki know what was going on now? Marinette hoped that her Kwami did.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien felt sick. This game was not as happy as he thought it was going to be. In fact he didn't really feel like playing the game much. To him it was another tool to be free. And eat how much ever he wanted. Sure, he liked the game, but was he addicted?

No.

He also was a hardcore lover of anime. Now if only he could find a game that allowed him to become a magical girl. He'd totally become Sailor Moon.

But right now he had more important things to do than dream about his dream profession. He had told Plagg that he would remain vigilant but then he let him down. He couldn't log out and a feeling in his gut told him that this game had trapped every player that logged in.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his stupor by the horrified sounds of people as blood leaked from between the warning sign and formed a man with a cloak of purple edged with red and . The cloth seemed to drip blood that everyone backed away from. The closed figure didn't have a face. Where his/her face should have been , was blocked by darkness. The figure's hands were covered by a grey gloves.. The hood of the cloak had a butterfly embroided on it in black.

Adrien's world was shaking. That was until he realised that he was trembling. He willed himself to stop. But he could still feel fear. Revenge, blood-thirsty revenge coursed through his body, this all was the effect of the cloaked figure.

Everyone else around him too, seemed to be afraid. A child was heard crying.

Adrein willed himself to not turn away and flee. He could feel Marinette's warmth pressed against his shoulder. He felt her tremble and so he softly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered to her that it was going to be okay. Marinette calmed down. And Adrien was relieved to see that the girl for once, wasn't red.

The cloaked figure did not let him ponder on that thought.

"Welcome players to Sword Art Online." , it said in a monotonous voice. It was a male. "All of you must have noticed a button missing in the menu."

Many people nodded to this statement.

" This is not a defect. Let me repeat, this is not a defect. This is the way Sword Art Online was many to be.", the cloaked figure showed no emotion at all. It was as though he was stating that the earth revolves around the sun. Adrien didn't know what he felt.

"As such, you cannot log out of the game. If you die in the game, then you shall die in real life."

This got a uproar of angry, frustrated and scared statements.

"We don't believe you."

"That's ridiculous."

"You can't, I've got a SPA appointment tomorrow."

"You (censored)*. What is your darn problem?"

Adrien and his friends just stared. Mouths open.

" Boy, I wish I'd gotten my camera.", Alya muttered under her breath. The effects of the cloaked figure had decreased but was still effecting people. Out of the corner of their eyes, all the miraculous holders saw people who were still afraid.

"As you can see,", screens popped up showing news reports. "International and national news have covered the deaths of the 137 players who's parents or relatives tried to take of the nerve gear despite my warnings. If someone tries to take of the Nerve Gear, then a rig in the nerve gear will realise a high voltage shock. This will fry your brain and as such will result in your death. Now the only way to get back to the real world is by beating the boss at level 100."

This cause another wave of curses and word wars.

"Even the Beta test players didn't get that high."

"Wait what- how do you expect us to survive?"

"I'm scared. Mommmmmeeeee."

"There is ,another way to get back to the real world. And that is if the Miraculous holders will step forward and allow me slaughter them. Once dead in this world, they will die in the real world too. Then no one will be there to protect Paris or any other place in the world. The whole world shall be my kingdom. My name is ..."

"Please don't say it's Tazerface.", Adrien heard someone in the crowd say loud enough for him to hear and stifled a laugh. Nino, Marinette and Alya looked at him as though he was crazy. Adrien mouthed a sorry.

"... HawkMoth." The man didn't show any emotion at all. He told the Miraculous holders to come forth as though he was asking someone to pass him some salt. The crowed erupted into a panic ocean.

The miraculous holders couldn't believe it. HawkMoth has taken over Sword Art Online? That's was as unbelievable as saying that minecraft was cheap. But they could all look into the depths of his dark voi of a face and knew that it truly was Hawkmoth.

"A question.", someone in the crowed said. All eyes turned to a guy with violet hair and blue eyes. The cloaked figure didn't respond.

The violet haired boy looked at HawkMoth and said, "Why do you need to kill the miraculous holders? Isn't taking their miraculous enough?"

HawkMoth ignored the boy and said, " Miraculous holders, you should come forth right now or I shall leave and then you will be force to play till the very end."

Adrien felt his muscle legs twitch. He felt Marinette rock on her nervously chewed her lip. Somewhere in the crowd, Chloe glared at the HawkMoth. A boy glared at the hooded figure. The Kwami's observed through a waterfall of light and formed mind links to their Chosen's.

MLBMLB,LBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBML

" 20,000 players, they will die if I don't sacrifice myself. Not many will last. We only reached till level 13 in the beta test."

" It's final, I will have to sacrifice myself. I'm sorry Tikki,Mamman ,Papa."

" I should've listened to you Trixx."

" Pollen, I know I'm an idiot. I've made many mistakes. But this will not be one of them."

" I hope you will understand Garry."

 **Author's notes- So, what now? Which animal do you think the Kwami Garry represents? You have till Tuesday 23rd May 2017 to guess. So review. I can't wait to see what you all are thinking.**

 ***You can insert whatever you want to. I like too imagine that that 'someone' said 'thumb-sucking baby'.**

-Next time on MTO-

"Mauvakuma.", Adrien muttered and Nino exclaimed in surprise, pointing at a small brown creature that seemed to descend from the sun.

"What is this?", the boy was mesmerized by the heavy spear that was gleaming a dull red in the artificial moonlight. "So cool!" The figure bounced around, the spear feeling oddly light as he jumped from roof-top to roof-top.

 **Author's notes- Until next time.**

 **Tan Legend, over and over** **out**


	3. Ch3 The Team Miraculous

**Date- 24th May 2017**

 **Author's notes- Sorry for not updating sooner ( I had said you'll get to know which Kwami Garry was on 23rd). The chapter wasn't complete yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm open for any suggestions, that I will write down, once I get the upper hand on this story. (W-)right now its playing me around. Dumb story about virtual reality.**

 **-Reviews-Emi Nicole Jackson12- Thanks for telling what was flawed. Hopefully this time, I wont confuse you or anyone else.**

 **To all those reviewers, followers and favouriters(?)-'Thank you for viewing'.**

-Previously on TMO—

Hawkmoth had taken over SAO. He had told the Miraculous Holders to give themselves in. All the Miraculous Holders, where about to go towards the Villian. What happens next?

-Now-

Ch3 Team Miraculous Online is formed

20,000 players, they will die if I don't sacrifice myself. Not many will last. We only reached till level 13 in the beta test.",

" It's final, I will have to sacrifice myself. I'm sorry Mamman ,Papa."

" I should've listened to you Trixx."

" Pollen, I'm such an idiot. I've made many mistakes. But this will not be one of them."

" I hope you will understand Garry."

None of the Kwami waited for even a second. All float back to their bodies.

As soon as Garry reached his body he looked at his sleeping chosen, the 15 year old boy with black hair. The kid had lots of pluck. The best chosen in eight centuries.

Garry could not help but smirk, he was only as old as Trixx (who was his cousin in a very long way that he did not want to explain) but he still acted like a fatherly figure towards the fatherless child. Having a teenager-like voice wasn't helping.

He took one last look at the boy, not surprised to see that his parents hadn't come yet. The both of them were at work after all. He then closed his eyes and murmured some words. He felt himself fade as he looked at the Miraculous which now looked translucent. No matter what, as long as he didn't come back into the real world, the Miraculous would not be found.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Chloe was just about to start walking towards the cloaked figure, she totally believed that the cloaked figure was Hawkmoth. She had just placed her first foot forward when, a light blinded her. She instinctively closed her eyes, when she opened them, hazy spots danced around her eyes. She searched for the source of the light, and found her Kwami along with others floating in mid air, right in front of the cloaked figure.

"Hawkmoth, I would advise you to release all these players and

Submit the Hawk Miraculous to the guardian.", a red Kwami with black spots said without wasting even a second. No doubt that she was the Ladybug Kwami. From her distance, Chloe made out 4 Kwamis other than her own and the Ladybug Kwami. But neither of them looked like the turtle Kwami, Wayzz. He was the only Kwami Chloe had met other than her own. The green Turtle Kwami was nowhere to be found. In his place was a greyish-black and white Kwami. His/Her antennae extended from his/her ears like the one of the Fox Kwami. The Kwami looked like a wolf. But Chloe didn't ponder on the thought of how it got there.

The crowd around her sifted a little and many people gasped in surprise, not having a clue what the Kwamis were.

"Ah, you must be Tikki, the red body and black spots must mean that you are Ladybug's-"

"Save it you evil being. Let these people go or-", Pollen attempted to intimidate but couldn't find anything to use against the villain.

"Or what? You will sting me? Forget it Gaurdian of the Bee Miraculous, you can do nothing stop me."

Suddenly the crowd started to talk again-

"Hey, what are those?'

"I'm really starting to think that this is some kind of joke."

"I want my momeee."

A blackish-purple coloured Kwami stepped forward ,"Quit your yappin'. WE don't have time for this."

The Kwami was surely the Cat Kwami, he was the only one with the suitable colour.

"Then maybe you should give me the Miraculouses and swear to be my loyal subjects. Then I shall let your chosens go free."

"Never.", The Wolf-like Kwami said. "Never shall we betray good or our chosens. Throw your best at us. We shall defeat you any way."

"I see. The Wolf Kwami. You were activated. Now, if the chosens do not come up here then I shall be forced to make all remaining players play this game."

Chloe gulped down the phlegm that was building up her throat. She was afraid, but she was also determined. Determined to do the right thing.

She locked her eyes with Pollen's.

Horror crossed her Kwami's face. As her Kwmi understood what Chloe was about to do. She whispered something to the others.

Then all of them wordlessly formed a circle around Hawkmoth. They started chanting and started circling around him. Their speed kept increasing. The crowd watched motionless, too afraid and unsure too move.

They Kwamis kept circling Hawkmoth until a halo of white light trapped him.

Chloe felt a sudden sensation as though she was being pulled. She blinked and realised that she was inside the halo, she saw all the other Kwamis and a human form above each of them. She realised that she was inside the circle, but outside it as well.

Her spirit was with Pollen and her body was in the crowd. And the same was happening with the other miraculous users.

Suddenly, all the Kwamis came to a stop, but the Halo of light kept spinning around them.

Then The Kwamis spoke and she found herself speaking with them. They all spoke the same thing but it was still as beautiful as the rings of a bell on a wedding day, an infants first laugh. It was the melody of good, though not at it's strongest. It was a vortex of Harmonious spirits and for once Chloe felt as though she was actually bonded with Pollen, "Be gone, Evil. Leave this world and go to sleep. Leave the people at peace. Go into a slumber that you shall only wake from once the people trapped within this world are freed from the prison you have unjustly placed them in."

Then Hawkmoth's cloak started spewing some sort of dark matter that tried to form blades and attack everyone but the Halo stopped him. As a last and futile attempt the hooded figure started forming a Halo of his own, except this one was made of some dark swirling liquid.

As Hawkmoth's halo passed by the Miraculous Holders and Kwamis, the good Halo's light suddenly encased everything and for the second time that day Chloe's was blinded.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBML

Master Fu was wandering around in the spirit world. He knew that he wouldn't have any time to test anyone. He needed someone who had the qualities that would match best with Khyya. But over that, now he needed someone who was in the game and could be trusted by his peers. He searched around until he found a spirit, the perfect match, well as perfect as it could get at the moment.

He hurriedly went back to his physical body to get the Miraculous and somehow get it onto the boy with his parent's attention on him.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Liam's eyes fluttered open. His vision picked up, a very bare room and a plain bed. The plain white bed that you see in hospitals.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought that you weren't ever gonna wake up Cadet."

"Garry, you're here. Wait. How did you come here? No. Where am I? Are we in the Virtual World? There isn't a nerve gear of you head size, so we can't be in the virtual world. Except my vision is odd, soo we must be in the virtual world. But if there isn't a nerve Gea- oh yeah, your head is big enough to fit in a nerve gear."

"Hah, kid slow down. First of all, we are in the virtual world, and Kwamis can enter the virtual world if they want, it's a newly acquired power we have. Ever since the first computer was made in fact.

Secondly, there is going to be a meeting in the hall in half an hour, so we should get ready. Hurry, we don't want too be late."

"But, who do we have to meet?"

"The other Miraculous Holders, plus a normal boy. Now quickly go and freshen up."

'There are other Miraculous Holders? Here?"

Just before Liam went inside the bathroom, another Kwami came inside. This one was red with back spots. She went up to Liam and said, "Hello Liam. I'm Tikki. The Ladybug Kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her tiny hand. Liam shook them with the tip of his fingers.

"Let me tell everything before you freshen up."

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMBMLBMLBM

Nino had woken up to see the red and black spotted thing from before, in the court where HwakMoth had told everyone that he had trapped them in SAO.

The creature in front of him had quickly explained to him who she was. About Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Chloe and all Kwamis. She told him that there was anther kid too. She told him all of that (everything). Everything except why he was here. He freshened up as Tikki told him to.

He saw that he looked like his normal self and not his SAO avatar. When the time had come, he was taken to the what seemed like a drawing room. It was well furnished and had a very homey feel to it. He saw Adrien and Marinette already there, the both of them too looked like their real life selves. Just the both of them were slightly blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. The both of them noticed him immediately.

"Nino? What are you doing here? Tikki didn't tell me abut you being here? You're a Miraculous holder? Which one?", Marinette asked. Nino asked the same question to himself. Why was he here?

"Bro, I don't know why you're here, but if Tikki has decided to reveal herself to you then I totally don't care. You're my best buddy after all.", Adrien said.

'Wait, I'm Tikki's chosen. How can you trust her judement already? You haven't known her for more than an hour.", Marinette asked Adrien.

Nino had an answer to that," Tikki was a very friendly person. Like an elder sister or a second mother. Maybe both. You could not help but warm up to her.

" Thanks bro. Marinette if I knew what I was doing here then I would totally tell you. But you're Kwami just wont tell me that."

Marinette sent a pleading look towards Tikki, just to find out that Tikki wasn't there.

But she appeared just as quickly with Chloe and Alya. The girls looked normal too. They both eyed the three others and Alya broke the silence,"So, Chat Noir and Ladybug. They were in my class the whole time. But they didn't tell me."

"Why didn't we reveal our identities to each other? And Nino, what are you ding here?", Chloe stated.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other then looked at Nino then Alya. After that they looked at Chloe. Then the both of them burst out laughing. Nino gave them both a bewildered look.  
"How did we not notice? They started acting like we did after Queen Bee and Vixen appeared.", Marinette said trying to calm herself.

"Must have been the 'Miraculous' magic.", Adrien answered laughing.

Looking at the two original heroes, the others also started to laugh. In the short while that they calmed down themselves. Tikki came with a young by of their age. He had black hair that were long and electric blue eyes. He had a bold look on his face. He had slight muscles like Adrien had. Nino eyed the boy. Next to the boy was a Kwami that was most probably the wolf Kwami, Garry. He looked around and realised that all his friends had their Kwami beside them. He thought that he was there because he was close to all of them .Except the new kid.

The new kid looked around, he stared into each of our eyes, then feeling embarrassed looked away.

'Everyone, this is Liam. His late father was a Miraculous holder before him. He had shifted here from Alaska yesterday. Here as in Paris. He has only used the Miraculous once, to test it. Now he is free to use it as long as he will use it for good. Which he will."

"Hello Liam, I'm Marinette. Also the Lady of Luck, Ladybug.", Marintte got up and shook his hand. So like Marinette. She always was the open, friendly girl.

"The name's Adrien. I'm the black cat of the night, Chat Noir.", Adrien shook Liam's hand.

Nino saw the way the boy looked at ease yet alert, the same way Nino had seen Adrien when he was Chat Noir. He decided he liked Liam.

"I'm Nino, I don't know what I'm doing here as I'm not a Miraculous holder. Just a normal kid."

Alya, looked at the boy curiously, just for a second, " The name is Alya, I made the Ladyblog , it's a surprise you haven't heard of Ladybug or the Ladyblog. Both are quiet famous."

" Don't forget that you, me and Chat are famous too.", Chloe interrupted and held out her hand, " I'm Chloe, by the way. Also known as Queen Bee. Alya here, is Vixen."

" Wow. You all look like you know each other real well .Is that 'cause you all know each other outside your masks? Tikki told me you didn't know each other's identity."

" Well, that's true.", Adrien said. Nino caught him looking nervously at Marinette. " We had decided that keeping our civilian selves and superhero selves separate, would be the best idea. Plus Marinette was never comfortable about telling her identity to anyone." Everyone nodded along to this statement.

" Well, Hello everyone,you already know but I am Tikki, Ladygug's Kwami."

" The name's Trixx. You better watch out or I will trick 'ya. I'm the Fox Kwami."

" I'm Plagg, and don't call me cute, or I'll gut you alive. I'm the black cat."

" Pollen of the Bee Miraculous."

" Garry, The Wolf Kwami."

" And I'm Wayzz. The Guardian's Kwami. The Turtle.", a voice said from behind Marinette.

The Kwami's respectfully sat down on the table. Though Plagg and Trixx grumbled a little. The six children jumped, clearly shocked. They all looked at the Turtle Kwami and his Chosen, " Master Fu.", the four heroes of Paris exclaimed in delight.

" Wait. How in the world did you get here? Aren't you too old to be playing Sword Art Online?", Chloe said, still learning to be nice and polite.

" How'd you get here?", Alya asked too curious to be respectful.

" Master Fu, how glad I am to see you. Hopefully you shall have some answers. TikKi has kept too quite.", Matinette said and gave a quick bow to her teacher.

" Master Fu. Would you like some water?", Adrien said his polite mode 'on'.

" Hello, children. Nino, what a lovely lucky bracelet you have. And Liam, why you are your father's stunt double, that pendent looks great on you."

The two boys looked at the aged man. " How did you know my father?", Liam asked." Clearly you are a miraculous hoder, but my father never mentioned knowing another hero."

" Who are you, and how do you know me?", Nino said. "And I'm not wearing a bracelet..." He stopped to examine, the bracelet that was most definitely there on his arm. It was a brown, red string, with a light brown boomerang in the centre. Beside the boomerang were two beads each which were dark brown. " Wait, were did this come from?"

" All in good time. Now, I'd love to go to that back porch we have."

" Wait, we have a back porch?", Chloe asked, putting her hand on her chest.

" Yeah, we even have a garden. Right behind it is a wall." , Liam answered, still feeling shy. "I saw it from my window."

"Me too.", Adrien said.

" That's so cool. I have one too. A window, I mean.", Marinette said. " I am on the second floor."

" Hey guys, back to getting to the back porch-garden.", Alya said, still focused.

" Yes, we must haste, He shall be here soon."

" Who?", all of the six teenagers asked.

"Just a friend." , Plagg said lazily.

The gang went out. All commented on the beauty of the of the little garden. There were many flowers in a small bed, a few garden vegetables and fruits on one side and a tree each in every corner. Two of them had small swings. Under a large sun-shade umbrella, there were white garden chairs and a table.

Master Fu smiled at the teens, Nino, caught it and tried to smile back. but it fell off of his face. He didn't feel comfortable, being around people that were in the different league than him. It had been different with Adrien. He stared at his friends, unable to take his eyes off of the chosens.

" Sit down, all of you.", Master Fu said with strictness yet causality. The six children obediently sat down, a Kwami on each' shoulder except for Nino's.

Adrien, Nino, Alya, Liam, Marinette And Chloe sat down in the mentioned order.

Master Fu's face went serious, "I can come into the virtual world, without using a head gear. Just, it will be hard to get noticed by peple who are not miraculous holders."

"But, I'm not a Miraculous holder.", Nino said, and rubbed his bracelet.

"Yes, well you were in the presence of so many miraculous holders and their kwamis.", Pollen said quickly. A little too quickly.

"This is going to be hard to except, but you see, this world is not entirely virtual. Some sort of magical clash has caused this to place become a world of its own. This world is now, the people's reality. Their memories have somehow been altered. It like as they...they have lived their whole life in this world. The were never on earth. The believe that they are Aincradians." **(** **A/N- what do you call people from Aincrad? Does anyone know?)**

Master Fu paused a minuet to let all the others react. Nino suddenly felt a whole new wave of homesickness take over him.

" Wah?"

" No, this cannot be possible. We week use dreaming. Well, not dreaming, but that world wasn't real, it was like living a dream. But your saying that this is now a real world. ", Marinette said. Nino could see the slightest bit of panic show on her face.

" Is this even possible?", Adrien asked, his eyes open wide.

" You have got to be kidding me.", Chloe said forgetting to be polite.

" But that's impossible. We were asleep or in some kind of coma. You're saying that we crossed universes or something.", Alya said her practicality showing.

" Just great. This was supposed to be a relaxing holiday before school. A fresh start for me.", Liam groaned. Nino just looked at Master Fu in astonishment.

" It's true. My master isn't fooling around. We are in another world.", Wayzz said.

" But that is not all, we failed to properly detain Hawkmoth. His Akuma will now evilize anyone who has negative emotions.", Tikki said.

All those around the table, human and Kwami had a grim look.

" But you see that is not all, this place now has a story that you must accomplice. Then and only then, can we all go home.", Master Fu said his face looking dark.

" And if you die here, then you are gone forever.", Plagg said, fro once serious.

All around the table horrified gasps escape the teens's mouths.

"Let me tell you the history of this place. Ever since the this world was formed, demons have risen from the depth of the darkness in one's heart. The people of every village must give these demons food and all that they ask for, and in return they will stay safe from the demons. But when the darkness in one's heart escapes then they become Akumatised by an evil curse called Mauvakuma. This brings the evil butterfly into their hearts. And they will turn into the boss of all demons of a clan. And they shall rage war against the human settlements unless, they are either given what they want or defeated. But they say that in the 54th year of the triple moon, a gang of six heroes shall be born, that shall save all of humanity by defeating each clan. And saving all of Aincrad."

"So, the clans are like levels? Are the clans located in dungeons. Is this world anything like the game SAO?", Nino asked.

"Yes, it is a lot like the game.", Master Fu said. This put everyone in deep thought.

There is silence until Liam speaks up," They couldn't mean us, could they?"

" Yeah they could but there are only five of us who can actually fight. The legends talk about six people.", Marinette says.

The sun was dipping low, in fact it was getting so dark that the lamp posts that were wrapped around the trees had automatically switched on.

" But, this can't be real, we all went to sleep on earth. We can't all wake up in some house without grown ups and only Kwami's to take care of us, in some alternate universe.", Alya said trying to be practical. Nino could see imaginary steam coming out of her ears as she was frustrated at being unable t find a proper answer.

" Well, what do expect this to be then? I can't find my phone, there are no policemen searching for me and we found out each other's identities. What else can this be?"' Chloe said frustration getting to her head.

" Well, it's obvious.", Liam said and all looked at him, " I fell asleep instead putting the Nerve Gear on and have dreamed up of you all."

The others except for Adrien and Master Fu groaned.

" But when you dream, you can never be aware at your dreaming, you'll wake up if that happens." , Adrien said. Nino noticed that he hadn't punned for a long time.

Nino noticed that Master Fu hadn't said anything, but was observing them silently. Maybe he thought it was best for the group to rant out everything. Everyone was silent.

"Mauvakuma.", Nino heard Adien muttered. But he was too interested in what Master Fu was doing to acknowledge what Adrien was saying. He saw all the Kwamis getting restless and excited, all the chosens asked what was going on, but Nino looked where the Kwamis had been looking. Nino exclaimed in surprise, and pointed at a small brown creature that seemed to descend from the sun. it rested in his hand.

It was a lot like a kangaroo but was small and had an antennae-like thing coming from between his/her ears. His/her was alight sandy brown.

" Hello mate, I'm your Kwami Khyya. The kangaroo Kwami.", The kangaroo-er-Khyya said in a male voice.

The Kwami was tackled by the other Kwamis, Plagg coming in last. They all became a big ball of Kwami and fell off of Nino's hand, who's mouth was hanging open. He couldn't process it.

"Wh-what just happened?", he said or at least he intended to say, all that came out was, " arghopliksmena?".

Everyone was shocked, Alya again, with her Journalist instinct broke the silence by giving Nino a big hug." Congrats DJ." Then she squealed and Nino was brought back to the grounds of Aincrad.

"Bro, congrats.", Adrien shook his hand.

" Well, now our group's complete. No more secrets. Not that there were any before.", Chloe said.

" Welcome to the team, Nino. Oh, and you too, Liam.", Marinette said as she was Ladybug, the hero who was considered leader.

" I haven't known you for a very long. But ,I remember how excited I was when I got my Miraculous. My father gave it to me." , Liam said.

"You're lucky, remember that."

"Wait, that makes six of us.", Nino said. "The fact that I don't get is that how did I get it?"

" You see Miraculous Holders, before I came here I gave one last Miraculous, the Kangaroo Miraculous, to Nino. I tied the bracelet around Nino's wrist while his parents were distracted. He wanted to be a superhero like you all, so his Miraculous activated, and he accepted his Miraculous without knowing. He is now the Kangaroo Miraculous Holder. Making beats, like the jumping of a kangaroo, helps him. Also, he can jump a lot. Bubbler could fly, the kangaroo can jump very high. He's like a kangaroo and is very close towards his friends and family. Now that all of you are gathered, you must train. But not now. The moon is already out in the time that we've spent and you all must be exhausted. Wow the time went so fast. But now, I would like to see you all transform starting with Liam. Then Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Chloe and Nino."

"Yes, Master Fu.", they all said in unison.

" Pardon the interruption but ,keep it down mates, I've got sensitive ears. And I was briefed up by the others kwamis before I came here through spiritual means. So you don't want to make too much of noise, or the neighbors will get suspicious. ", the kangaroo Kwami said.

"Okay.", they all said softly.

The group one by one introduced themselves. Khyya never left Nino's side. And Nino scratched him in between the ears the whole time.

Liam then strode a few feet away from the rest," Garry, Sharpen Teeth."

 **( A/N- Went through the exact same sequence as the others do in the real episodes.)**

Four bunches of the boy's hair turned into slanted spikes that served as his ears. His whole outfit was themed white and grey. His mask was white and covered with short fur coloured grey on the edges, but was the same shape as Chat's. He wore a grey jumpsuit of a fabric between latex and velvet. It was detailed with a lot of white. His hands were covered by some type of odd big metal gloves that extended from his elbow to his knuckles and were white. His fingers seemed to be covered with latex, grey latex.

His tail was some soft looking material that gave a tail like look but was really fake.

His Miraculous which seemed to be a tooth pendant, got attached to his suit. It had five carvings on it, that were must probably the timer for when only five minuets were left. His teeth were canine-like.

" So cool, even cooler than my Vixen dress.", Alya said.

" Thanks.", Liam flushed.

" But what is your weapon?", Marinette asked.

"Oh, it's claws, like Wolverine's. Except mine are movable like long finger nails and are above my fingers, not between them. They retract whenever, I need them to. Garry tells me hat I don't even have to think, they'll retract on their own.", Liam showed his claws, which came out from his metal gloves, with a sound a lot like Wolverine's. They were beautiful, and looked a lot like real nails (fangs) other than weapons.

'If a use them for too long without a break, then they will break.

Once everyone was done admiring Liam's claws, they all transformed.

Nino looked in wonder as all his friends transformed. His drooled as he saw Alya in her Vixen costume.

(A/N-Yeah, I'm gonna skip all those. Let's go to Nino.)

Nino looked at his friends. All of them were transformed. They were all waiting for him to transform. He looked at his Kwami, " What do I have to say?"

Khyya looked at Nino, "Finally mate. Well, you see you've gotta say- 'Khyya, Tails Down'."

Nino said those words with as much confidence as he could muster.

He felt stronger, faster, happier. His chest felt lighter.

When he opened his eyes. He saw that he had a leather suit of medium brown. He had a tail and his shoes were comfortable, they felt as though they had springs in them. His mask, felt like wool. He was told that his mask was a lot like the both boys's, but was decorated with faint brick-red Aborigine's paintings. His suit didn't have a pouch. But he had two boomerangs hooked on his back. His bracelet now had six zig-zags on it. Between each line was a dot. Five dots in total. His timer for five minuets.

He took one of his boomerang and looked at it. It had hinges and joints. He thought about asking his Kwami , why the boomerang had those, when he realised his Kwami wasn't there. But he could feel Khyya with him, the strength in Khyya making him more confident.

"Wow, a boomerang. Aren't you lucky.", Adrien said.

" Children, Why don't you go for a spin. Not on open streets, just on the roof tops. We'll talk more about this later. And remember, do not anyone see you yet, or see you detransform. Come back by 9:00 for dinner. It's 8:30 right now, so go."

The six teenagers nodded and all bound across the roofs. Nino, found that he could jump at least 23 ft high and about 11 meters wide. He looked at his boomerang. He wished that his boomerang could become a staff like Chat Noir, who was jumping next to him and Liam. Then he placed it by his side. Suddenly, his boomerang started vibrating. He looked tried to feel for it wondering if it was normal, when his hands came across a slim, smooth rod like thing. He pulled an object into the light and looked at the spear that had seconds ago been his boomerang. "What is this?", the boy was mesmerized by the heavy spear that was gleaming a dull red in the artificial moonlight. "So cool!" The figure bounced around, the spear feeling oddly light as he jumped from roof-top to roof-top. Suddenly an idea came to his mind.

Nino looked at Liam,"Hey Liam, what kind of music do you like?"

-Next Week on TMO—

The six friends looked at their master. Who had somehow prepared a gym like training course in their basement.

"Hey Marinette, are the Parisian Knights going to come to try and defeat the next dungeon? We could use the help. We don't want to be over dependent on the Heroes- if they come that is. We could have made a mistake after all.", Alix said, her hair looking a tad bit wilder than usual.

 **Author's notes-Okay, long chapter((5370),three OC's and aching hands. Please, don't expect an update for a week, now. I'm gonna take some time.**

 **Criticism is always needed as long as its to help me write better. Reviews make me happy. Anyone viewing delights me. Can anyone tell what AU stands for (is it Author's Universe)?**

 **Until time-**

 **Tan Legend,over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4 More welcoming facts of doom

**Date: 16th June 2017**

 **Author's notes- I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. My computer isn't working and still isn't fixed. I have written this chapter through other means. Hopefully There are less mistakes. Thank you to all those who viewed, reviewed, favourited and followed. Thank you all so much for 500 views.**

-Last time on TMO-

" They think that they have lived their whole lives here, in Aincrad.", Master Fu said.

The team is now in a tight spot. Liam, Garry and Khyya were introduced. The transformation suit was revealed.

-Now-

Chloe had had a good night. The bed was not her King-sized bed, with lemon yellow sheets, but it was still comfortable. She was not a very content type of person so she didn't exactly miss her bed. She woke up early in the morning (6 o'clock) and went for a bath right away.

Even after ten minuets of her Kwami telling her to hurry up, she sighed and and tried to block out the Bee kwami's voice. She had to relax for about 45 minuets, she needed the best this world could offer. She was Queen Bee, and the mayor's daughter Chloe, after all.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

Alya had not slept well at all. She had all sorts of nightmares and woke up with a soundless scream.

Hoping her Kwami had not been pranking her, she questioned the Fox Kwami if she had been restless and about her dreams. Her Kwami said that she was most probably being effected by the darkness of the Akuma. Alya hoped that it was just that, and if it was then she hoped that she could find a cure for it soon.

She tiptoed to the dining room., her Kwami floating beside Fu was already there and seemed to be sipping a cup of tea.

" Ah, Alya. I see you didn't have a good sleep. Would you like some Jasmine tea as usual to calm your nerves?"

" Yes please. But may I ask how you came to know of this information?"

" Oh, your Kwami told me."

" Hmmmmm..."

Alya and Master Fu sipped their cups of tea in silence. The bitterness of the flower exploded on Alya's tongue. But it felt good nonetheless.

She had only been to Master Fu's place a few times, but she enjoyed it a lot. Trixx would try to deter the serous and obedient Wayzz, who was now sitting on Master Fu's shoulder and sipping a cup of tea too.

" The others shall be hear soon, I guess. So, we'll keep the serious things for when they are ready. But, for now I'd like to discuss something with you..."

Alya's eyes caught Wayzz looking a little wary. She wondered why. " What is it sir?", Alya said, curious to know what the Guardian wanted to say.

" Well, I was wondering how we can get the Adrienette ship to work. I cannot think of any way to get the two together. They both are a little ashamed of not recognising each other sooner and are too shy to tell their feelings. Both know that each side is in love with the other and don't know how to talk about it..."

Alya looked at the old man with disbelief evident in her eyes.

Wayzz, was now sitting straight and seemed to be looking for a way to leave, but being obedient and loyal to his master, he couldn't find a way to get away without offending his master. He sent a 'help me' look to Alya.

But Alya was too busy staring at her respected elder. The Guardian of the Miraculouses was a Adrienette shipper? The man right in front of her wanted her to find a way to get Marinette and Adrien together?

No.

No way.

" Also, it will make their teamwork better and worse at the same time. They will be driven by love. A force that is not to be taken lightly. But then, their powers will be put under better control and the conver-", Master Fu stopped mid-rant. Alya was about to ask him what he was about to say, when Chloe came down the stairway and said a bright and cheery 'good morning', as cheery as Chloe could get, that is.

"What's for breakfast. I'm hungry"

" Yeah... I totally forgot about that. What is for breakfast?"

" Cereal and fruits...And pancakes.", Pollen said and zoomed into Alya's face. After thoroughly examining the hazel-eyed girl, the Kwami softly stricken her cheeks, "Poor child. Were you having nightmares? Well then, I'll get you some honey. That ought to cheer you up. Or maybe, I should give you something better."

Alya warmed a little at the sweet Pollen, who was going into a kitchen. She was suddenly very envious of Chloe, but then, Alya already had a mother, Chloe did not. But still, the prank-addicted Fox Kwami was almost as bad as her younger sisters.

Chloe sat down, "Yeah...master, can you continue what you were talking about. I didn't mean to intrude but you were speaking real loud. And I want to help get the two lovesick idiots together. Literally, I can't bear another day of Mari rambling about Adrien and Adrien's dopey sighs whenever he thinks of Ladybug."

"Well, since Vixen is the illusion Kwami, she should have the power to create a illusion where Adrien and Marinette are forced to confess or kiss."

" Yeah, but won't that be misuse of a miraculous?", Alya said, but too intrigued to actually dismiss the idea.

" Well yes, Partly. But if it helps their dynamics then it's not. They might stop loosing focus or might loose there dynamic, it might mess up the team-"

"All, done. This ones for you Alya. Don't you worry Chlo, I'll get one for you too, with your favourite drawing on it.", Pollen interrupted Master Fu by setting a plate. On it was a pancake, with light honey there was a small drawing of Ladynoir shipping. It was very detailed and Alya screamed, a high pitched fan girl scream. No matter what she would always get happy when she saw her OTP.

Chloe looked at Alya with bemusement and Master Fu smiled,"Pollen, what about a pic of Rin for me?"

A muffled response came from the kitchen (Pollen saying ok).

Alya heard suffeling just as she started cutting her pancake. Down the stairs came Adrien and Liam. Both looked flustered and seemed to have a competitive stance.

Seeing that nothing was wrong, they inquired what was wrong. Chloe said ,"Nothing, just Alya being a obsessive Fan-girl."

To which, Alya gave her a well trained glare.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

Chloe almost rolled her eyes. She knew the reason of the flustered and competitive stance. It was in the boys' eyes, their stance, their looks. Seems like the both of them met and had a small fight. She just pushed the idea to the back of her head. It wasn't her business, or was it? She voiced her good morning to the two boys then grabbed a apple, and bit into it. This was going to be a long day.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Once Marinette and Nino had come, and everyone was finished with breakfast, (and there were many awkward smiles between Marinette and Adrien) Master Fu stared thinking about what all he wanted to tell to the Miraculous holders. Should he ell them about their new powers? After some thought he decided not to. Now the heroes looked at him urging him to start. So, he put on a smile ,"I had already told you that everyone here believes that they have been living here forever. they also believe that they have lived their lives in this world. I have also told you the prophecy and this world's history. But you see, you all have a guild called the Parisian Knights. It's not a very active guild but you all do go and help in bringing down demons and monster that run free in the forest."

"Really?", Marinette asked.

" Sounds more like Arabian nights.", Chloe murmured.

The others too commented and then master Fu continued.

"But that is not all, all of your friends and family, they all still know you but, they only know you to be from this world. In a way, their memories have been altered to put a situation in a place corresponding to the background."

" When you put it like that, it's boring beyond words.", Liam said."I don't know anyone. How do cover up for that?"

"I didn't understand. What do you mean?", Nino said and frowned.

"He means that the their memories have changed. Like maybe the time when Marinette won the bowler hat competition, she won in a headband competition instead. This world, as you must have noticed, is a little outdated.", Tikki explained in a soft tone.

" As for how Liam has reached here...we can always say that he has,come from a village somewhere far due to some unfortunate circumstances and is Adeien's brother.", Garry suggested.

" Yeah... Good idea Garry.",Adrien said but looked Alitalia troubled. Master Fu observed that the both of them had a special bond.

"Thank you Tikki and Garry. But that is not all, you must have noticed that this world is very technological and Outdated at the same time. You must have noticed that when you touch a clothing it, itself clothes you with it. Your Kwamis must have had to calm you down when that happened-"

" Not really, Chloe had already gone through her wardrobe last night. She wasn't even fazed.", Pollen muttered under her breath.

"This is a clear sign that the game SAO is still connected to this world. But you see, all of these tricks are fading. Soon this world shall be completely detached from this wold and then we can never make it back. Our bodies in the real world will most probably die or another soul shall take its place."

"Wait what?"

"You can't be serious."

"It's true,"Tikki said and lowered her head,"The Aincradians will never see their loved ones again once all the technological gists of this world fade."

"So, we have to defeat all the dungeons quickly?", Nino asked.

"Indeed. So I assembled a gym/ training room in our basement. You will practice moves with the weapons they have in this world and also your Miraculous powers."' Master Fu said.

"We have a basement?", Marintte asked.

"Yes we do.",Pollen said.

"Then in a few days you will show your Super Hero selves to the world and we will defeat the Akuma and all other demons.", Master Fu said , getting even more confident at as he kept talking.

" Yep yeah.", Adrien said.

" We can do this, we are the Super Heroes of Paris after all.",Chloe said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. We are gonna kick butt.", Alya said and raised her hands.

"But, can we? I mean, this time it's thousands of enemies, not the usual one villain like you all defeat."

Everyone suddenly looked a it downcast. Alya looked at the floor and tried to see how many dungeons they could defeat. Adrien gave Liam a sharp look to which Liam mouthed an apology. Nino nervously tapped his knee and Chloe tried to look anyone in the eye. Master Fu looked thoughtful. The Kwamis buzzed nervously.

"Of course we can, we have you and Nino now, plus, we didn't always fight side by side. We sometimes went just in pairs of two, anyways, how hard can it be? We will be having our reflexes and skills from the game right?"

The whole team looked at Marinette, she hadn't talked till now. Her Ladybug confidence was giving them confidence. She was gentle while she was clumsy. They all thought of what she said. Master Fu rubbed his beard. To her friends, Marinette was a natural calming agent. Born from the Himalayas as an orchid and filled with the cool and calming water. She was clumsy, but when necessary she was the most cool headed of the group, the perfect Ladybug.(A/N who all remember this scene from

"Well, let's go and see the gym.", Master Fu said. And got up and went toward a door that neither of the teens had teens were amazed at how the 180 year old man could walk with such grace and followed him. Master Fu opened the door and went down, the stairs. The teens wordlessly reached the bottom and stared at the gym in wonder. How in the world did their master accomplice making this gym?

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

Marinette was lazing in the front lawn. She was slumped on a tree. Master Fu had told that they would start training in an hour. She wondered what her family was up wondered if she believed the words she had said earlier. News had come of the party attempting to defeat the next boss had been defeated. None returned. None survived.

She was just about to doze of when a shadow fell on her. She immediately opened her eyes.

" Hey Marinette, I was wondering if the Parisian Knights would like to come and help my guild in defeating the next boss.", Alix said from across the fence her hair a tad bit wilder than usual.

-Next time on TMO-

" So we are going to attempt to defeat a boss. Tomorrow?", Adrien asked and Marinette nodded.

" If you're scared you don't have to.", Liam said with a smirk. Alya slapped her forehead, somehow, Liam was good with everyone except Adrien, the same could be said for Adrien.

Marinette watched as the man fell and exploded into pieces of light, most probably in a grave.

 **Author's notes- Thank you for being patient. Hope the next chapter comes next week. Might take longer.**


	5. Chapter 5 Life is just cruel

**Date- 24th June 2017**

 **Author's notes- A big thanks and e-hug to all those who viewed, reviewed, followed and favourited.**

-Last time on TMO-

Master Fu is hiding something from our favourite Parisian superheroes. Liam and Adrien have a small fight going on I between them.

-Now-

"Hey... Alix.", Marinette said nervously as she looked at the pink haired athlete, unsure of how she should react.

Alix shifted her weight to her left foot and jumped over the fence. Marinette could not help but grin at the athletic girl," So, you coming? The Rebel Squires would love to have you as assistance."

Alix's smile made Marinette uncomfortable. She envied the pink haired girl who didn't know her real life was somewhere else - in Paris.

"Truth to be told, it's gonna have another guild, we are looking for more people. Your group isn't a very active group, but you all are really skilled. I was hoping you'd join us. The chances of us loosing someone would be less then."

Marinette almost refused Alix, but one look in the athlete's eyes told her that she'd have to help.

" Fine," she said with a confident smile and got up," We'd love to help."

" Thank you, Mari.", Alix said, and Marinette fault her heart jump at the familiar sensation of happiness as she helped someone.

Alix then turned away," Meet me at the cafe with your team. We have to discuss things.", then she lept over the fence once again and was gone.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

" So we are going to attempt to defeat a boss. Tomorrow?", Adrien asked and Marinette nodded. Right now, all of the Mirculous holders and their Kwamis were in the living room. Discussing about their upcoming activity.

If you're scared you don't have to.", Liam said with a smirk. Alya slapped her forehead, somehow, Liam was good with everyone except Adrien, the same could be said for Adrien.

" Oh, no I was just worried that you'd humiliate yourself on the battlefield.",Adrien said smoothly.

" Wow, I was thinking the same thing for you.", Liam said.

" You don't need to. I'll protect you. I'm very capable of protecting people. Ask Baugaboo.", Adrien said, his inner Chat showing.

" Wait... What? Don't drag me into this.", Marinette said and backed away a little.

" Anyways, hey can't you two bros get along. The girls will win the team work challenge* if the both of you don't quit being idiotic.", Nino said.

"We could tell you...", Adrien started.

" But it's too personal to share.", Liam completed the sentence.

" Personal. How can you all be so oblivious.", Chloe muttered under her breath loud enough only for Alya to hear, who gave her a questioning look. Chloe mouthed, "Later."

" Okay. We will talk about this later, but for now we all should gear up, practice and strategise.", Marinette said.

" I think that's a good idea. Rest for the afternoon. At six o' clock, we shall begin training."

" Wait. Marinette, you had said that Alix had told us to meet her guild in the cafe, right? What time?", Alya asked.

Marinette shifted on her weight on her left foot. Had Alix specified a time? "I don't think she gave me a timing."

" Your friend Max's uncle ( who was also playing the game) is the owner of the cafe. It's the only cafe in town, but it's big. Maybe you just have to ask him to call Max who'll call the others.", Master Fu said.

" Master Fu, how do you know all of this?", Adrien asked.

"While you all where unconscious, I got all the information I could. Plus, I have access to a lot more sources than any of you, I did not enter this world using the nerve hear, I came here by spirit. That's why, no one knows that I exist. And you all are considered to be very independent people."

"Well, except for Liam ( because we don't know much about him) and Adrien, everyone over here can be independent. Let Adrien in the kitchen once and you'll Neve want him in one again.", Chloe said with a smug look on her face.

"Well, if Chloe is saying that, she must have Sen you in a kitchen and well I don't think she lies. So I'm not letting you in a kitchen bro.", Nino said

" 'Don't think she lies?' Of course I don't lie.", Chloe said.

" Why are we talking about kitchens?" , Liam asked.

" Wait, don't we have a messaging software? I'll ask Alix through it. Her name must be Alix.", Marinette said not knowing what conversation was going on as she was lost in thoughts of how to communicate with Alix.

" Well try it.", Adrien said. Alya watched with suprise at Marinette who didn't seem at all flustered or awkward. What had happened?

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

After trying quiet a few many searches, Marinette found a contact listed as Alixes. She tried the contact and it was indeed Alix, who told the Parisian Knights to meet her guild at five.

Nino was in the kitchen and was getting a glass of milk for everyone, Liam was helping him and getting some cookies. The others except for ,master Fu were in Marinette's room.

"Only an hour left.", Adrien said.

" Yeah. I was wondering if we could go shopping.", Chloe said.

"We should rest. And Chlo, we don't know how much money we have.", Alya said.

"Oh, you all have about a million in total.", Tikki said.

" Really? That's so cool.", Alya said.

"Do you think we could find a diary. I think I need some help in keeping my feeling in check.", Marinette asked the others.

" Yeah, you will. And I ain't pranking ya.", Trixx said.

" I wonder how you guys know all of this.", Liam said, as he came into Marinette's room and gave everyone two biscuits ( even Adrien).

( A/N-I know, they are maturing so fast. * starts crying-anime style*)

" We are Kwamis. We can gather information from anywhere.", Khyaa said.

"Just how do you do th-",Chloe was interrupted by Plagg.

" Don't know, so don't ask. It just happens."

" Plagg, what have I told you about interrupting people?", Tikki said, insert thunder and lightning plus a very angry Tikki.

" Um- not to?", Plagg said after a gulp.

" Well, Anyways I think that all of you should keep a diary or a journal. It will be beneficial to all of you.", Polen said.

" Yes, it can be a assignment to keep you guys in the habit of typin' and writin'. It will also serve as a good way to remember what happens here, once ya'll get back to the real world. That is, if ya can take a souvenir along with ya.", Khyaa said.

" Well. I don't mind at all. It could be fun. I had a diary back home.", Marinette said.

" Yeah. Let's do it. Though I haven't kept a diary since 5th grade.", Alya said.

" I have had too many regrets in life to keep a diary. Now that I've changed, it might be worth it to make a diary.", Chloe said.

" I never thought about it.", Liam said."I'll do it."

" Me neither," Nino said,"But I guess I can make time now right?"

" Well I did have one but I rarely wrote in it.", Adrien said.

" Well, now that it's final maybe you guys should get ready?", Master Fu said and entered the room.

(A/N- He sure does like startling youngsters.)

" Ah, master Fu. Sure, we'll go.", Liam said, the rest of the holders nodded and they left.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

"This place is amazing, but I really want Rebel Squires to come quickly.", Adrien said.

The Parisian Knights were sitting around a big table and seating that was ment for 14 people.

" Well, it's a good thing we are here then.", I familiar voice came to the miraculous holders.

Thy all turned around to look at the class jock, Kim. His hair were longer, yet neater than Alix's. He still wore a athletic like short and pants, but they were clothes of a Aincradian. Next to him was Alix, who wore the same clothes as before. She looked a bit taller and the Miraculous Holders felt sad of seeing their good friend growing up so much. They were still happy for her though.

Then there was another girl, whom they didn't know. She had platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The MH's could not believe that a girl with features as such could exist.

She wore a full green shirt and pant that made her look like a pixie.

" Oh, this is a new friend of ours from the village Lourverous.", Alix explained as she saw the others look at the platinum blonde haired girl.

" Hello, I'm Penelope, my father relocated here and so I met Alix and joined he Rebel Squires."

" Hello, I'm Marinette but you can call me Mari.", Marinette said with a smile and held out her hand for Penelope to shake. The platinum blonde shook it.

" I'm Adrien. Nice to meet you.", Adrien said.

" Chloe, a pleasure to meet you.", Chloe said and daintily held out her hand, which Penelope shook.

" The name is Alya, I hope we can be friends.", the reporter said.

" Nino's name.", Nino tipped his hat and made the platinum blonde laugh.

"I'm Liam and I'm new too. I just transferred here.", the black haired boy said.

" Oh yeah, I was wondering who you were. Your face didn't look familiar.", Alix said.

"Yeah, I'm a part of the Parisian Knights now.", Liam said.

" Anyways, I'm sorry that Max and Ivan couldn't come. They were busy.", Kim said.

" That's ok.", Marinette said ( of course she was the leader. She was Ladybug after all).

" Yeah, well I think we should strategise.", Alix said, she was sitting on the other side so she was adjacent to Marinette. Kim sat beside her and Penelope sat between Kim and Chloe.

"First we HAVE to order drinks.", Chloe said without skipping a beat.

" I second that decision, Penelope said and Chloe gave her approving look.

" Never fight against Chloe when it comes to food. I learnt that the hard way, so I third it.", Adrein said with a sigh.

" You're just saying that because you want it too. I can't complain though, I want some coffee.",Liam said.

" Alya face-palmed again," I take that as a yes, so I fifth it."

" Well of Alya's gonna drink coffee, then so am I. I sixth it.", Nino said with a grin.

" You guys aren't serious at all. Look at Ki-", Marinette was cut of by Kim.

" I seventh it."

" First of all, we don't even know if 'forth, fifth' etc etc exist. Second of all, be a little serious.", Alix said.

"I agree with Alix. Those all who want something can order, those all who don't just start strategising.", Marinette said.

After ordering all their drinks, the two teams started to strategise.

" I think two people from each guild should be in the front lines. They shall keep alternately exchanging positions of front and back with their partners. Then there should be three from each guild in the second line and the rest as backup and substitutes. ", Alix said.

" Yeah, but I was thinking that the second line should have two long range fighters and two mid range, the rest should be close range battlers. The back ups should be having three long range people as they might not get to come in front.", Marinette said.

" Yeah well, I was thinking the same thing, but we have to discuss this with the leader of the other guild too..."

The others were just drinking their drinks.

" They have totally forgotten about us. ", Kim said.

" Yeah, Marinette is not even making small mistakes.", Alya said.

" Oh well, maybe we should talk to them?", Penelope said.

" I admire your courage, but a focused Marinette is never a good person to disturb.", Nino said.

" Yeah, remember that time in...", Alya suddenly remembered that no one knew about their real live and shut up.

" Remeber when?"

" Ok guys. Listen to the strategy.", Marinette said loudly to get their attention.

" Adrien, I want you and Kim to be in the front lines with me and Mari . Chloe, you Penelope, Nino, Max, Alya and Ivan are in the second line. Liam, you are back up along with the others.", Alix said.

"Ok.", all of them said in unison.

" Well we should get home now, it's getting late, we have training to do.", Alya said.

Everyone agreed and parted their ways.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM.

Marinette had a good night, even though yesterday pro onehot a diary, she couldn't help but feel as though she would Remeber the happy feeling of carefree teens that filled the atmosphere.

In the morning everyone wordlessly got ready and went to meeting place and after meeting the leader of the other guild ( who was a flirt), they all entered, the dungeon. Soon enough they were outside the boss room.

" Well, this it. We all might not survive. So everyone should say their goodbyes right now.", the leader of the last guild, Titus said.

"Look guys, let's all try to walk out of here alive okay?", Marinette said, she felt really nervous without Tikki, who was at home.

Everyone silently nodded.

"Ok, time is up.", Titus said." Good luck all of you.", he looked everyone in the eye, but he looked at Marinette for the longest. That earned a glare and a growl/hiss from two people.

They all silently went inside.

Awed voices filed the chamber and the door closed. It was dark everywhere.

Then torches shone brightly and everyone saw the instep they were to face. A ram-giant. With 25 cubed HP.

The boss didn't waste even a second and slashed at the first man of the front lines. Kim now had a large gash across his stomach, which was bleeding like as though someone was continuously slashing it.

Alix cried out and pulled back the jock, before the ram giant could slash him again, unluckily it hit a man from the last guild. Marinette watched in shock as the man's head flew across the room (and onto the door where got stuck to the door and slide down, making a sickening sound) and burst into pieces of light and disappeared, most probably went to a grave.

And if not for Adrien, who pulled her back just in time, she would've been as dead as the man who just died I front of her.

" Why... Why did I agree to this?", she thought to herself. What had she gotten her team into?

-Next time on TMO-

"Thank you, Adrien.", She said and kissed the model on his cheek. He looked at her as she turned and left, suddenly, mesmerised by her very presence.

Liam pulled the crying girl close as she wept out her heart.

 **Author's notes- Well, I hope you like this. Also, a pole is open on what Liam's superhero name will be.**


	6. Ch6 Life is just cruel 2

**Date:1st July 2017**

 **Author's notes- I have taken the pole down, because someone suggested a very nice name for Liam's Superhero name ( Thank you 'Madrien'). Thank you to all this who views, reviewed, followed and favourited. (*0*).**

-Last Time on TMO-

The Miraculous Holders went in to defeat a boss for the very first time. Kim was slashed and a man was killed. What else is in store for the Miraculous holders?

-Now-

If not for Adrien, who pulled Marinette back just in time, she would've been as dead as the man who just died In front of her.

" Why... Why did I agree to this?", she thought to herself. What had she gotten her team into?

There was a little panic wave among the Guilds before vengeance and fury overtook the atmosphere. A back up girl from the last guild came up to the front to support the leader, Titus as a frontline warrior.

He started giving commands, and all the guilds listened to the leader of the Barricaders ( name of last guild.) and went back into their respective positions.

(A/N- I know, the name is so lame. Hey that rhymes!)

Marinette didn't hesitate, she jumped forward and slashed at the monster in front of her with a war cry. Then she jumped back. The sword didn't feel right in her hand. She had practice for hours, yet she wasn't comfortable with it. She wanted her yoyo. It gave her the confidence she always displayed when she was Ladybug, but she couldn't transform now. Even here she had to keep her identity as Ladybug a secret.

" Adrien, switch.", Marinette said and jumped back as far as she could. She hadn't even touched the ground when Adrien rushed past her and cut deep into the Boss's belly with his Epee-like sword, before he came back and the Alix went ahead, Penelope right behind her. Seeing the pink haired short girl, along with Penelope instead of Kim made Marinette remember the jock and she surveyed the battle field. Her eyes found him with his back against the huge doors that had led them to this horrible place, behind the back up players, bleeding a lot.

Once she found the jock,she returned her attention to the battlefield and saw that arrows were raining from the sky. No... Not the sky, from the archers. But she couldn't smile, even when she heard the Boss cry out in pain. There was too much, too much spite and hatred. Too much anger and too much pain. She stared at the boss which had at some time, been a human being like her. And she couldn't believe that she would actually be killing a human being. But her pain was stopped short and replaced by fear when she saw that Penelope was about to be crushed underneath he Boss's feet. But Adrien pulled her out of the way and carried her away bridal the ram giant was just annoyed by this slowly started making its way towards a weapon-less Alix who was laying down, motionless.

Every breath in the battlefield seemed to have held itself, Marinette could hear Kim telling Alix to get up and a high and long 'no' filled the air.

The monster was on top of Alix and brought down his machete, a deathly blow that meant death but two daggers stopped it. Marinette stopped screaming the 'no' she didnt know she was saying and sucked in a deep breath, of relief and shock both.

Liam was holding his two daggers in a crossed position and stopping the machete, other than that, his body was the only thing that could protect Alix from the blow the Boss was about to give.

"Can someone help?", he said with a voice strained by the effort of keeping the huge machete in place.

That seemed to wake everyone up. Alya and Chloe took another bow each, these had fire around the top and released them at the monster, who stumbled back a bit. Liam rocked a little at all the momentum then stabilised himself by crouching down beside Alix and breathing deeply. Somewhere from the back Max threw a harpoon into the Boss's chest.

Marinette softly breathed out as the monster for a second tried to take out the painful object in his side and stopped attacking, this was the perfect opportunity to attack.

" Luna.", Titus said to the back up front-liner, who nodded and and plunged her spear into the monster, the exact same place that Adrien had slashed it before. Then Nino threw a ninja blade at the ram-giant and pierced it's left eye.

Liam quickly scooped up Alix in his arms and ran towards the Warriors, who let him pass then took up their positions again.

The giant ram roared in anger and it's attacks became even more random than before. It tried to hit anyone in reach. Marinette was about to go to the front lines again when she noticed that the monster still had one bar left and that Adrien was still with Penelope. A quick glance around he field, told her that he was calming her down. In her haste another warrior was killed, a woman who thought that she could stand up to theraging monster. The Boss hit her and cut of her arm and in the process cut the woman's heart. She just exploded in light glass fragments. Marinette stifled a gasp and jumped ahead to kill the monster who had taken two lives.

Her rage fuelled her and she cut the monster in every pace possible. She saw the HP meter go to five percent. She was about to strike the finishing blow, when she remembered that the dying beast in front of her was a human being deep down, if maybe she cold reach to the human, then she could save the man or woman underneath.

'You don't have to die. You don't have to be this monster. If you try, then you can break free of the Akuma. You have to break free.", She said softly. The beast looked at her for a moment, confusion and pain evident in it's eyes. Marinette licked her lips and took a deep breath, " Please, I'm begging you to break free."

Her whisper echoed in the silent room.

The monster looked her in the eyes, then raised its hand, the one with the machete and brought it down. Marinette didn't even have time to think, she didn't rationalise, she just dogged and cut of the Boss's neck. Her fear and survival instincts had taken over.

There was silence as she got off the monster and stared back at the crowd. There was silence as the monster's head ,for a second looked very human, before his head and body burst into fragments of light.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBM

The battlefield burst into cheers of the Barricaders as a 'congratulation' sign appeared in the middle of the battlefield,levitating just a few feet above the ground.

Adrien wondered if he was the only one that was emotionless at the fact that the comrades of those who fell were celebrating without them. Only the Barricaders were celebrating. Marinette had a blank look across her face and Alya was leaning on Nino who looked almost in tears. Chloe had a poker face and Liam was right next to Marinette in a pose that would allow him to catch the raven haired teen incase she toppled over due to exhaustion.

Max and Ivan were next to Kim, trying to pick up the hurt boy and lay him on a stretcher. Alix, who was still not awake, was being looked after by a very stressed looking Penelope.

Adrien looked across the room at the guild that was celebrating. If only he had been next to Marinette when it was their turn to go I from, then that woman would have stayed behind. He felt tears heat his eyes.

From his blurred vision, he saw Titus walks towards Marinette, he said something with smirk on his face that made Marinette look down and tear up. Liam shouted something at the shameless man as Titus walked away. Titus just tilted his head to get a small view of the Black-haired teen, before he said something and walked towards his guild, who were giving the other two guilds bad looks.

Liam looked as though he wanted to cut of Titus's head, and took a step forward but was stopped by a hand that pulled his shirt. Marinette said something to the boy that mad him stop. He hugged the crying girl, and Adrien felt jealousy run through his veins, that was his lady. Why was she letting the new guy hug her?

"He is taking advantage of her current state.", he thought.

He marched over to the two teens, all his tears and pain dried up, but was stopped by Chloe, who put her hand out. "I know, both you and Liam like Marinette. And that is why you guys are acting so immature. But, right now, she cannot handle you both. Let him comfort her, he isn't taking advantage of her. He is just being there for her. I'm not saying that he is better than you. But, he likes her for her. You, you only love her for Ladybug and as a friend. It's not my place to judge or intrude, but Marinette needs space and someone who can love her for her, for both sides of her. Right now, Liam is the only one with that ability. Even though he hasn't seen the Ladybug side of her fully, he's seen enough to to love both sides of her.", Chloe stated.

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes. His best friend was defending the guy who was trying to steal the love of his life. " No, way. Not you too. Can't you see? He's trying to steal Marinette away from me.", Adrien said it loud enough for Alya, Chloe and Nino to hear.

Alya, calmly walked over to the angered boy, "Come with me Adrien, let's get out of this dungeon, you need to cool down, we don't know if Mauvakuma can affect us, but we still be cautious."

Adrien complied without a word and exited the dungeon, along with Alya, glaring at Liam's back the whole time as the Wolf miraculous holder helped Marinette walk home.

Nino looked at Chloe, "How did you know all of that?"

"They both looked at each other like competitors.", Chloe answered nonchalantly.

" No, I'm meant about how Liam felt.",Nino asked.

"I could tell by looking at them. If Adrien and Marinette started dating, then Adrien would most probably mess up and hurt Marinette by the fact that he loves her because of Ladybug. It's the same with Marinette who only loves Chat to the level of partnership and Adrien as the love of her life. She is more accepting and was learning to love Chat, as she fell in love with something in both of his personalities- his kindness. If they start dating, unfinished and raw feelings would give them permanent scars.", Chloe said, a little worry seeped into her voice and she stared at Adrien worriedly.

" You sound like a philosopher, when you speak about their love lives.", Nino said with a small smile on his face.

"I have been reading a lot ever since I changed. Most of the books were love stories. Plus, you start picking up this stuff when you spend time with Alya.", Chloe said with a full smile on her face. She started walking towards the big open doors.

"True...so true.", Nino said and started walking along with Chloe.

Adrien was still mad over the fact that Liam was so close to Marinette, who was a little okay now. And sometimes hissed when the two's hands brushed. The guilds, walked in silence. He occasionally also threw glares at Titus. And Alya didn't do anything at all to stop him.

"It was a horrible fight wasn't it?", Alya said.

" Yeah...", Adrien said, a small bit of him glad of the change in topic. But then he remembered that he was a cause of that woman's death and he felt bile build up in his throat.

" I know what you and Marinette as thinking and don't you dare blame yourself for anything. You couldn't have saved either of those two.", Alya said with a sharp voice.

" If I had been beside Marinette when it was our turn to be in front then that woman wouldn't have died.", Adrien said in a cracked voice and felt a flood of fresh tears make their way down his chin.

Alya stopped walking and pulled him by the shoulders to look at her, but he turned his head away. Everyone else had gone past them, he hadn't noticed.

" Look at me , don't turn away, look me in the eye.", Alya said to the Model forcefully.

He looked her in the eyes and through blurred vision saw her shoulders sag a little.

"That woman shouldn't have gone ahead without orders, and if you hadn't saved Penelope, then you could feel guilty."

Alya took a deep breath,"But you saved her. So stop, stop trying to be so, so important. Don't try to think that you can help in everything. You don't have the power. You don't have the responsibility for every move someone makes on the battlefield. I am sick and tired of you and Marinette trying to get yourselves killed and I am sick and tired of being afraid."

She was crying. Adrien tried to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she pushed it away.

"You're not to blame. You and Marinette need to learn that, you can't protect everyone. You've been saving Paris for two years, but you still haven't learnt, just because Hawkmoth has a miraculous and you do too, that doesn't make it your responsibility.", Alya said and started to cry on his chest.

"I had so many mixed feelings when Master Fu gave Nino a miraculous. I felt fear of him being trapped in this world where he'd feel that everything to do with a miraculous was his resposibility, and I also felt happy, that he'd have a way to defend himself, but most of all I felt anger, anger that, another person that made my life worthwhile was being brought into this hell. And that's because I knew Nino would choose to be a miraculous holder, not just to fit in, but to protect his loved ones like us. This Miraculous, it's not just a boon, it's also a bane.", She was staring at her necklace, even when the colours mixed she could clearly see the Miraculous glowing as she excepted her fear. As she excepts the side that she was scared to show.

Adrien stood there, his arms around her. Trying his best to comfort her, while she cried, and he cried too, he cried and sunk to the ground with her. And tried to push away all the pain.

After what seemed like an hour, the both of them got up and went back home. Nino and Chloe, were just sitting on the couches along with Master Fu and their Kwamis who seemed sad.

The Blonde looked at Adrien and Alya and said, " What took you guys so long, you guys skipped lunch. And you look awful, have you been crying?"

" Hey Chloe, I have bee-n crying. What have mew bee-n doing?", Adrien asked with a dry laugh. Plagg floated up to Adrien and sat on the boy's shoulder.

" I want cheese.", the dark Kwami said.

" Pleanty sure you got lots while I was away, so no.", Adrien said with a smile.

All the people present followed him with their own small smiles.

" But really what has been going on?", Alya repeated Adrien's question and hugged her Kwami, Trixx, who let her without complaining.

" Nothing much, Marinette's asleep and Liam was writing in a new dairy that we discovered was already installed in our menu. Chloe and I have been waiting for you while talking to master Fu.",Nino said. He and Chloe seemed to be closer.

Alya sat down next to Nino and cuddled with the guy. Adrien sat beside Chloe and she wordlessly squeezed his arm to ask him if he was okay with her after what she had said. Adrien himself didn't know what to feel about what she had said but still squeezed her hand back and gave her a small smile.

"The Barricaders have called you to the funeral of their two dead comrades tommorow.", Master Fu said.

" Okay.", Alya said, her voice know longer cracked.

" I would suggest you all to drink a tea I am preparing to help you have a dreamless sleep.", Master Fu said and got up to go to the kitchen.

The teens nodded.

"I'll go and call Liam", said Chloe and got up to get Liam from his room.

She walked up the stairs Pollen buzzing beside her, and knocked on Liam's door, a faint "come in", came through the the door.

She opened the door and entered.

" Oh, hey Chloe. Pollen.", he said with a soft smile.

" Hey.", Chloe said.

Pollen just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sit down.", Liam gestured to his bed and Chloe complied.

" I guess you are here to tell me to stay away from Marinette?", he said cautiously.

"No. I want to know how you feel about her. I think you love both sides of her. I just need conformation. Then I need to see if you are good enough for her or not.", Chloe said without any hint of her emotions.

" Well, when I see her, my world instantly becomes brighter. I've never had an older sister,my mom was never really close, I think she regretted having me. My father was the only one close, other than that is Garry right here.", Garry, softly got of the desk and hugged his chosen's neck.

" Oh...", Chloe said in deep thought.

"Well, Marinette, she's kind, sweet, gentle and then there is her ladybug side. Atleast I think so, because when she acts normal she's more like a child and when her ladybug suit, she was so confident, so daring. I knew that I fell in love with her, and I also knew that Adrien loved her and so I backed of. After all, how do you compete with someone who's know the one you are in love with for more time than you? But I got to know that Adrien only loved her for her Ladybug side and so I thought that I'm worthy of a chance to get her to fall for me too.", Liam took a deep breath and looked Chloe in the eye. Her eyes had softened.

"Well, I support you. You can try to make Mari fall for you. But if I think that there is something about that might harm her, then I will stand in your way. I hope you know the fight you are getting into is not against me, but against Adrien. And he sounds just as smitten and love sick as you.", Chloe said to the surprised faced Liam.

"One last question, what did that Titus guy say to Marinette?", Chloe asked.

Liam grit his teeth as though he was trying to suppress raw anger," He told her that her hesitance had a hand in that woman's death, but he personally didn't care as he was too eager to please him. He also said that feeling comparison for a boss will get her killed and so in the battlefield, she just got lucky."

Chloe's face hardened and she stared out of the window as though, Titus was outside and made a face that could probably kill the Barricaders Leader. She got up and opened the door to leave but stopped at the doorframe," Yeah, master Fu is calling us down for Dinner and a special tea that will help in fighting of bad dreams." She took a step forward and was closing the door when she heard it. Liam voice thanking her for her support.

She smiled. Then sighed, the things she did for her friends's happiness.

" Good work Chloe, your doing wonderfully.", Pollen said from beside the Mayors daughter.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBML

The team went to the funeral the next day, Marinette felt odd, she was attending the funeral of someone she didn't know at all. She had gotten over her shock yesterday, but she still ate in her room and didn't talk much in the morning, Tiki helped the most. She was most ashamed that she almost died without telling Adrien her feelings.

She looked at the model, who looked devilishly handsome in a black tux and he looked back at her, she slightly blushed but waved anyway. He waved back, and if it was about a week ago, she was sure, she would've fainted. But this was now, and she looked away as normally as she could, deciding that she would tell Adrien her feelings after this funeral.

Everyone said there goodbyes and Marinette heard Alya calling her.

She gave the hazel eyed girl a look telling her to go on, then steered to look around for Adrien.

She saw a flash of black somewhere at the back and thought that if Adrien wasn't in the crowd maybe he was going for a little walk.

She followed the black flash and just reached the side of a building where the previous cemetery caretaker lived. And she did see Adrien but he was with Penelope, so she started to go back not wanting to interrupt them, but she was a bit too late and this is what happened next-

1\. Penelope held Adrien's hands in hers.

2\. "Thank you, Adrien.", She said and kissed the model on his cheek. Then left the way opposite to where Marinette was standing. Adrien looked at Penelope as she turned and left, suddenly, mesmerised by her very presence.

3\. Marinette saw the infatuated look on his face and ran away.

4\. Through blurred eyes, she saw that she stumbled into Liam yards away from the caretaker's house and burst into tears.

5\. Liam pulled the crying girl close as she wept out her heart as she whispered,"Life is just so cruel."

6\. And Chloe looked at all that had unfolded with a heavy heart.

-Next Time on TMO-

"It is time for you all to show the world that you have arrived.", Master Fu said.

" Can you do it?", he asked.

"Don't underestimate me.", she answered.

 **Author's notes- Yeah, I'm bad at writing fight scenes, I'm way better at imagining them. But I really wanted this series to be more angst filled. Was this angst filled? I Dunno. Anyways, how many of you already knew what was the problem between Liam and Adrien? I feel as though it was very obvious. Anyways, review and criticise please.**

 **( Don't you dare insult the face I made in the top Author's notes.)**

 **Tan Legend-**

 **over and out**


	7. Ch7- Reveals need dramatic entrances

**Author's notes- Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not being active for so long. But I had two music exams, one practical and one theory. I know this chapter is a bit sho t for such a long rest but I hope that I can make it up to you guys one day. Thank you to all those who vowed, reviewed, favourited and followed.**

-Last time on TMO-

There seems to be a lot of bottled up feelings, and many of the hem seem to eating the teens of the Miraculouses. With their first battle as a success with loss, the team is still not ready for this world.

-NOW-

Ch7

Marinette woke up without a headache and with a clear for the first time in three days. She had finally gotten over Adrien, who had been acting as though he had never gotten to know that Marinette was Ladybug and as though Marinette was just a friend. Marinette suspected that he had moved on. The others didn't seem to understand what was going on as Marinette had requested Liam to not tell anyone about what had happened at the funeral. He had agreed with great stubbornness and a big frown.

Adrien was still polite and he still made dumb puns. Marinette just wished that she hadn't lost Chat Noir and Adrien together. Two partners of her life, that were never going to be the same.

The days had passed pleasantly, the gang was sitting in the living room, lost in their own business, when one morning master Fu, picked his head up from behind his newspaper and said," Tommorow you will reveal yourselves to the world, as per the prophecy."

The teens looked at the Guardian of the Miraculouses, and he looked them all in the eye.

"Alright.", Marinette said and broke the silence, she bowed her head to master Fu. The others followed.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLMLBMLBML

That night Marinette sat at the edge of her bed and looked out of window, for what? She herself didn't know. All she could see was the back garden. The birds were silent, the wind was ruffling every leaf. She was about to transform into ladybug, when she noticed that Tikki wasn't there. She was getting up to search for her Kwami when she heard a Knock on her door, she walked towards the door and opened it to reveal, a worried looking Liam.

"oh, hi.", she said.

"Hey…", Hey said back with a small smile,"I just wanted to check to make sure that you are okay. You seem okay now.. and I was worried, well you already know that- what I mean to say is that- Adrien- I mean that guy-"

Marinette put her finger to his lips t make him stop. Then gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you for worrying about me. It's really sweet and I am really thankfull. But you can't keep taking care of me forever. I am okay now and I am fine. It had taken me some time to absorb the fact that he doesn't like me back, seeing his face from that day made me feel as though he loves Penelope and I don't mind. I never expected him to like me back.", She said.

"Bu-But-", Liam tried to say something but Marinette just wouldn't listen.

" I just don't want to talk about it Liam. I've had enough of this topic. Alya and Nino suspect that something is wrong and Chloe well, I think she knows but isn't telling anyone. I don't know why though. Do you have any idea?"

"No.", Liam answered quickly. A little too quickly maybe.

Marinette was about to give him the tell-me-what-you-are-hiding look but he interrupted her before she could.

"Well, would you look at the time. I Should go and start writing in my diary, you did know that we have on installed in our menus right?"

'Yup. But I haven't gotten the time to write anything yet. I felt the digital pen once and it was…"

"Did he just change the subject?", She thought.

" And it was…..?", Liam prompted her to answer.

"It was odd, it felt odd, it reminded me of my favourite pencil from home.", She gave a sad smile. Home… how she missed the smells of her parents bakery, she even missed school. She hadn't even lifted a pencil to draw a design here and suddenly felt determined to make something.

"Well, I should get going. Tommorow is a big day and you need your sleep and Privacy.", Liam said as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Thank you again and bye." Marinette said and closed the door behind him. "Wait! He changed the subject", she thought indignantly.

She then sat down on her bed and looked out of the window.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLLBMLBMLBMLBMLBML

Adrien didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't stop thinking about Penelope. This was unlike his feelings for Ladybug, when he was around Ladybug or even thought about her his heart started to beat like crazy , till it felt as though it would burst out of his chest. All Penelope brought was an unquenchable thirst and lots of pain. The others had been giving him weird looks and he didn't know why. At first Marinette had seemed to be depressed, but he assumed that it was because she had never witnessed death. His mother on the other hand had disappeared and been declared dead. He tried to comfort Marinette but someone always got in the way. Even Plagg seemed to be distant as he was busy with the other kwami's. They seemed to get tired quite a lot and had to drink some kind of medicine then rest for 8 hours, till they got used to the virtual world. Adrien just looked at his miraculous and remembered what Alya had said. She had been right about the part that he always himself for anyone else getting hurt, but that hadnt been all. He was blaming himself for never –

"Knock. knock.", someones muffled voice came through his bedroom door and broke his concentration.

"Come on in, Chloe.", Adrien said immideitly recognising the voice behind the door.

Chgloe stepped in with a smile. "Hey, Adrien."  
"Hey yourself." Adrien said,"Where have you been all this time?"

"I was recuperating from all the exhaustion of our first battle." Chloe answered without wasting a second. She then looked deeply into his eyes and he stared back. She wasn't one for avoiding subjects or breaking them down softly. She liked to get straight to the point.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately and Marinette too. I'm thinking that something serious has happened to the both of you. But I don't know what."Chloe wasn't asking him to tell her what was wrong, she was demanding for an answer. He sighed there was no way that he could escape from this, he might as well tell her without a fight.

"I don't know about Mari, but on the day of the funeral, Penelope kissed me on the cheek as 'thanks' for saving her. After she did that, I felt a new passion grow inside of me and burn through my body. It's unlike my love for ladybug. I need ladybug and I love her, but the feeling for Penelpe is just a painful desire."

Chloe looked away in deep thought. Then muttered a very long string of words out of which Adrien only heard, "Big misunderstandings…need to talk to Mari….Need to tell Alya and Nino. Must expain to Master…"

"For now, Adrien , I think you should stay away from Mari and let Liam comfort her. You see, you make it seem as though you only like Ladybug. Marinette needs to know that you love her for who she is and not just the confident Ladybug."

Adrien looked away, "Fine then. I shall be her friend and attempt to be nothing more till I develop feelings for both sides of her."

"You're saying it so seriously that I don't know how to react. Just be yourself.", Chloe said and playfully pushed him. Then the both of them started laughing. How good it was for things to be back to normal.

It was odd, how such small things brought so much relief and all because they were in such a weird situation.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.",Chloe said and got up.  
"Yeah, I guess I will see you tomorrow.", Adrien said And walked her to the door. What all was awaiting them tomorrow? He didn't know. But was he going to leave all the comforting to Liam. No way. Matinett was still one of his best friends.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

The teens sat around the table. **A/N It's their HQ after all. A table adorned by snacks, a foodie's favourite place.**

And sipped a tea that Master Fu had made to calm their nerves. Today was the big day, the world would know that their superheroes are here.

"Miraculous Holders.", Master Fu and gathered everyone's attention

"I'm thinking that it would be more fun if you all give yourselves new names."

"Wait. What?', the teens said in unision.

"I think it'll fun.", Trixx said.

"Yeah, it might be a way to say that something new is starting, you know. Another adventure. ", Tikki said.

"Okay then, I'm taking the nam-", Marinette said but was interrupted by Tikki,"Don't say it now. Tell it to everyone as a surprise. That should be fun."

"Yeah. Plus, if you have a name that nobody else likes, then you'll be stuck with an embarrassing name forever.", Plagg said with a happy sigh.

"That's not reassuring at all.", Adrien said.

"I don't think it was supposed to be.", Garry said and swallowed his piece of chicken.

"Well, that aside. I'm okay with Tikki's plan, it will seem as though we are meeting each other for the first time if we do that. It may seem more convincing to the crowd.", Chloe said and smoothened her dress.

"True, it could either go terribly good or terribly bad.",,Nino said.

"Two negatives, cut each other out, so it will go terribly good.", Trixx said.

"True, lets look at the bright side of things. ", Pollen said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!", Marinette said enthusiastically.

"According to the prophecy, the heroes shall appear when the triple moon does, so wait for the night.", Wayzz said with his arms crossed, he was having a very bad day. And no one dard to ask the Turtle Kwami what was wrong. The green Kwami could be a nasty storm when he was angry.

"okay…. I got all psyched up about this morning for nothing.",Alya said with a small pout.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBML

Marinette stood on the terrace. It was almost night and The moon illuminated all the areas around her. She'd often look at the moon and think of Adrien and it would make her heart heavy, but today loking at the moon made her light. She was awakened from her daze by a squeaking noise. She turned back and saw Adrien.

"Oh, hey. I thought I was going to be alone. But I guess I'm interrupting you, so I'll go.", he headed towards the door.

"No, its okay.", Marinette said. Adrien thought for a second then came and leaned on the railing right to Marinette.

"So, My Lady, what have you been upto these days?", Adrien said.

"Well Chaton, I have been trying to get accustomed to this life. It's really weird, no?", Marinette said with a steady voice. Somehow talking to him gave her a piercing ache in her heart.

"It, is weird. But nothing I can't handle. WE all have gotten used to this place. But. It does feel very stressful that we have a limited time to defeat hawkmoth and his Akumas when we had two whole years already but still don't know where he is.", Adrien replied.

" I almost forgot about that but yeah, I wonder why he does all this. What does he want with the miraculouses?"

"I don't know. Abut what I do know is that when I find him, ill make him pay for all the people he caused suffering to."

"Yeah. So, lets help all the people that are trapped in this pitiful world.", Marinette said.

"Yeah.", Adrien said and held out his fist. Marinette smiled and bumped her fist against his.

"Yo dudes. It's time. The triple moon is coming up.", Nino said from behind the smiling duo. Alya smiled and Chloe gave the both of them a knowing look. Liam straightened his face. And Master Fu beamed as though he had just gotten an award for being the student of the year.

"The Kwamis are holding a small meeting.", Chle said before Marinette could enquire about the demigods.

"We're here.", Trixx said suddenly and floated up to Alya's side.

"Sorry for making you wait.",Pollen and Tikki said.

"You guys better be ready.", Plagg said.

"Well kids, good luck.", Garry said.

"Yeah, make sure ya'll don't mess up.", Khyaa said.

"I guess the time has finally come.", Wayzz said, finally back to normal.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here. Go and break a leg. I don't worry you guys will be just fine.", Master Fu said, "Go, and make me proud."

"Yes Sir.", everyone said in unison.

"Tikki-"

"Plagg-"

"Pollen."

"Trixx."

"Khyya-"

"Garry!"

The all took a deep breath.

"Spots on."

"Claws out."

"Buzz Wings."

"Ears out."

"Tails down."

"Sharpen Teeth."

They all went through the transformation sequence.

"Wow, our very first group transformation.", Chloe said.

"Yeah, it feels so awesome.", Alya said.

"Well now that we are ready, lets go.", Adrien said.

"Sure. But should we split up?",Marinette asked.

"Yeah, in groups of two.", Nino said and everyone agreed.

"Marinette and me.", Adrien said.

Marinette smiled in return. Liam grit his teeth. "Nino and will go together then."

"That leaves Alya with me. Lets go.", Chloe said.

They al gazed at each other uncertainly then left, taking action before they chickened out. all except for Marinette and Adrien. He looked at her uncertain expression.

"Can you do it?", he asked.

"Don't underestimate me.", she answered with a playful smirk. He grinned back. His Lady was in the zone. And right now Penelope felt far away. maybe he should talk to Marinette about her.

"Lets go.", Marinette said and wrapped her yoyo around a far lamppost. Then she leapt and swung like a female Spider-Man. Adrien only looked at her for a second then extended his staff and pole vaulted towards her.

"I think they forgot about us." Master Fu said (with a anime style teary face).

'Indeed.", Wayzz said."How do you think they will do master?"

"Well that's for them to decide now, isn't it?", Master Fu said with a mysterious smile.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBML

Marinette stood on the tower in the center of the town wall. Her heart beat at a hundred miles per hour and she just couldn't calm down. Many people were there, she recognized a lot of them. There were her classmates, a few teachers and even some parents of her classmates. The triple moon rose up. It was just one moon, but the light reflected it in such a way that there were three of it. One on top of the tower, the other on the archway that lead into the hall and another was on the wall behind her. But she felt dizzy and a bit scared. No, not a bit, she felt very scared. She looked at the crowd and she felt her fear dissapiated, these people needed her. She couldn't back down. But before she could step into the light. A dark shadow fell across the whole courtyard. It was shaped like a butterfly. No, more like a moth.

Her eyes followed the shadow to the place where it narrowed and she saw a man in purple cloak, a lot like the Hawkmoth from the starting of the game. "Well, looks like your little heroes didn't come.", he said in a sadistic voice.

Most of the crowd's eyes dropped, but some of them looked at him barvely.

"You must all wonder who I am and what have I come here for. Well I'll tell you. I am a centuries old dark wizard, Hawkmoth. and I created the Mauvakuma, a evil spell. But you see, it wont listen to me. That is why I need some people. Since your heroes are not here to save you, it will be easy."

"NO way.", a defiant voice yelled. "They will come. Just you wait." It was Lila.

The whole crowd looked at her and Marinette couldn't help but smile.

"She's right Hawkmoth. WE are here and ready to kick your behind and give it to you.", Ladybug said and stepped out of the shadows. The whole crowd gaped and gasped.

"You. Who are you?", Hawkmoth said clearly angry.

She just played with her yoyo for a second, letting the momentum build up, then with lots of pluck and heart she said,"Don't you know? I'm Lady Luckbug. And you are going down."

 **Author's notes- Hope you guys are psyched for the next chapter cause I am. Guys listen to 'farewell rain' from Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsekushi ( the world is still beautiful), it is awesome. I also wrote another story (a Drabble/one shot series) on Harry Potter. You don't have to read it, it's not that good. Anyways,**

 **Tan Legend over and out.**


	8. Ch8 Let's introduce ourselves

**Date:20** **th** **August 17**

 **Author's notes- Yeah, I don't know how much to apologise. But I'll try to be punctual from now on. Without further ado, the 8** **th- wait a minuet, I just got a call from my manager. This story has** **1,500 views. Is that a lot? I'm gonna call it a lot.*I do a victory dance and you slowly walk away.* Plus, I changed the cover picture.**

Ch8

-Last Time on TMO-

Things seem to be slowly going back to normal. It is time for the gang to show their superhero selves to the world and give themselves new superhero names. They all thought that it was going to be some stunts, a few small speeches and a smooth ride all in all, but little did they know that a surprise awaited all of them.

-NOW-

Ladybug felt confident. Out of all the craziness going on battling was one thing that she could do without any problem. Even if she had never battled Hawkmoth, she was going to kick a Super Villain's behind and that was calming enough.

"Lady Luckybug? Never Heard of you.", Hawkmoth said.

"Wait What?", Ladybug thought,"Now that I think about it, he asked me who I was. I look the same. Did he, did he loose his memories too?"

"Well, I know about you.", Ladybug said. It wasn't a lie, she did know him, technically she didn't know his true identity, but she knew he was Hawkmoth, a supervillain that used the Hawk Miraculous to make other people his loyal followers.

"Oh, you do?", Hawkmoth asked in a very sickly sweet manner. It was very threatening and it filled Ladybug's body with fear. But she didn't shiver instead she said,"I do. And I think that I should give the crowd a clear warning.", Ladybug turned to the crowd," Everyone the reason why you all can get Mauvakumatized is because you let negativity weaken your fighting spirit. That is when the Mauvakuma strikes."

The whole crowd gasped and gaped.

Then from behind her, Ladybug heard a few claps. She turned around to see Hawkmoth with his cane placed against his right elbow and torso clapping with a smile across his face.

"I must say, Lady Luckybug. You are nothing like what I expected the heroes to be. But it seems as though the prophecy wasn't true. There aren't six heroes you must be a fake."

"Oh really? Maybe you should open your eyes, We are right here", a voice from over Ladybug's shoulder, it was-"Vixen.", Ladybug said.

"It's actually Lady VermillionVixen and we are here to kick you villain behind.", Alya/Lady VermillionVixen said, with a trickster like smile.

"Calm down, dudette, I-I mean Lady VV.",Nino as a superhero said and placed a hand on Lady VV's shoulder."Then he looked at the crowd,"I'm Warrior Kangarous."

"More like Lady GF.", Chloe muttered at Nino calling Alya Lady VV then shook her head and with a elegant cock of the head and sway of the hips said, "I'm Lady HoneyBee."

Something just happened to Adrien and Chloe whenever they transformed. The both of them became cocky but while Adrien flirted with LB, Chloe just warned off boys.

"That seems so like you Lady HB.", Chat Noir said, "But Lady LB beat you to the dramatic entrance." And stood next to Lady LB.

"I agree, I'm Warrior SilverWolf. Don't you forget it.", Warrior SW said.

"Yeah well, I'm Warrior NightCat. And you better be ready to be beaten for your crimes.", Night NC said.

"The prophecy it's true.", someone in the crowd said.

"Amazing, they are nothing like what I imagined them to be yet they are so awesome."

" I don't approve of their dress code-"

"Grandma, they are going to be fighting villains. You don't need to approve their dress code."

"Everyone, please your safety is our priority, if you stay here you shall get hurt and also get in our way. So please, evacuate this area immediately.", Chloe said.

The crowd just looked at the heroes for a second , then almost in unision they all said, "Good Luck." And one by one escaped. The last one to leave was a girl about their age with brown hair. Chloe recognised her as Lila. Chat Noir and Ladybug had filled her in on the fact that Lila had been akumatised and all her lies, but it never spread from out of the superheroes, so everyone just thought that Lila was the great person she claimed to be. But this once, the sincere fire in Lila's eyes seemed to burn themselves into Chloe's memories as the first time the girl had been serious or passionate about something.

But Chloe's attention was quickly drawn away from the fleeing girl and to the enemy at hand.

"You all seemed to be quite informed and if I didn't know better know, I'd say you sounded like professionals. But I know that you all are new so I don't think I need to worry my head over you bunch of ignorant children."

"You know, we won't even need to work hard to defeat, with the amount of underestimating you are doing.", Warrior NC said getting a little cocky as well.

"Don't get cocky.", Lady LB said.

"So, let's dance.", Nino said and Alya smirked at her boyfriend's attempt to sound like a cool and confident superhero. It was okay, she guessed.

"Indeed, we shall, but even though you know that Mauvakuma take control of a human with negative thoughts, that's only because the Mauvakuma do not have enough power to control a person with full awareness and weak desires. So, I created an Akuma that takes over an animal's body.", Hawkmoth said.

"He's always a step ahead of us and it's making me real angry.", Lady VV said. And lunged forward with her flute to get a hit at Hawkmoth. But the dude was no joke and dodged each swipe.

"Don't give him any time to Aku- I mean Mauvakumatise anyone.", Lady Lb said and tried to wind her yoyo around Hawkmoth, but he just just let it wrap around his cane and then used it to fling her to the other wall, luckily Alya jumped up and caught her just in time.

Lady HoneyBee spun her top and it spun around Hawkmoth trying to make the villain trip with the honey like substance that was trying to tie itself around his legs. At the same time Knight SilverWolf extracted his claws and tried to swipe at Hawkmoth but the villain just deflected the teen with his cane and the teen landed on the honey-like substance spewing top.

"Looks like I'm in a sticky situation-"

"Looks like you are in a sticky situation."

Warrior SW and Warrior NC said at the same time.

"Oh my god, no. Just no.", Lady LB said and smacked her forhead.

"It seems that the two of you have a sense of humor.", Hawkmoth said. "What a cat-astrophic pun that was. It leaves a wag down my bones."

"OMG, we found another Miraculouly, punny guy.", Warrior NC said.

"Those was just horrible.", The rest of the Miraculous holders thought.

"It seems a pity that I have to eliminate you. But I guess it cant be helped. I need some things, and it was prophesised that I would have the ability to find them from this night. And you all are just stalling me. But you see, this is it for now.", Hawkmoth tipped an imaginary hat, and with a bow, like a bad T.V connection, disappeared.

'He, he retreated?", Warrior SW asked in disbelief.

"What was all the tough act about?", Warrior Kangarous said.

"No, something else is up.", Warrior NC said.  
Of in the distance the Miraculous heard a thrashing noise and roars and could have just been a small mishap at a construction site. But then who would think it was, with the background music of terrified screams.

"Why do I get the feeling that Hawkmoth had been stalling us the whole time, just to let whoever is causing that ruckus out?", Lady VermillionVixen said.

"Well because that is something that Hawkmoth would do.",Lady HoneyBee said.

"Oh, I guess we should go and save our friends and family.",Warrior NC said.

"Agreed.", Lady LB said swung out her yoyo, the others followed her to the sound of destruction.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

At the town square was a giant creature, raven black with pink eyes and eight legs, was a spider with a woman's face. Even the face of the woman was so dark that you would find it really hard to distinguish it from coal.

"Oh my god. She looks so much like the boss from level 31 from SAO.", Alya said in recognisition.

"Guys, she is the boss from level 31. Its on the tag levitating above her head.", Ladybug said.

The others looked at the tag but the spider woman didn't waste even a second, she roared(It sounded like a roar) and spit acid towards the heroes. All of them dodged it except for Lady HoneyBee, who's shoulder was burnt from the acid.

"Hell.", Ladybug muttered under her breath.

Just then, the gang saw figure appear in front of them. In green and white, scaly all over was Master Fu. With a katana and mask he looked so cool.

"I'm the guardian, NinjaTurtle.",he said. "What?!",Marinette thought and blinked, Oh it was just an hallucination.

 **Authors Note- People, I am really, really sorry for the late update. I've just been lazy. I'll try to make up for it. I dunno how though. Anyways, that's all. Please don't kill me for the dumb hallucination at the for the dumb pun in the middle, I'm really bad at puns, but don't you insult it.**

 **-Tan legend over and out-**


	9. Chapter 9 Things can go haywire

**Date: 4th February 2018**

 **Authors notes: I'm so sorry for not updating. I am. I feel really frustrated when an author puts a story on hiatus. And I'm sorry I put this story on a n unplanned and unannounced hiatus. But seriously, I wasn't in the mood to write. But now I'm feeling fresh and ready to be back in action.**

 **Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this story while I was away and while I was there and while I am here. hugs for everyone.**

* * *

-Last time on TMO-

With a ninja suit and a mask he looked so cool. Wait it was just a hallucination. Acid spitting spiders? Two new superheroes? And a lot of fighting? Are we sure this isn't a venom versus green goblin and Spider man scene?

-Now-

Ch8

"It's been a long time," Master Fu said and sipped his tea, then gazed of into the distance in thought. He hadn't heard from Luna in a long time and to finally receive a letter from her was a relief. With the letter, came a silver ring. The ring of the Cat Miraculous, a ring he had been trying to retrieve from so long.

"She actually found it.", He thought to himself and chuckled.

"Master," Wayzz said from across the room."The Hawk Miraculous still hasn't been found."

"That's okay Wayzz, we have the Cat miraculous, the Ladybug Miraculus and others."

"But no miraculous holders to wield them.", Wayzz said in a matter of fact tone.

"It's not like the Hawk miraculous is active right now."

"True, but we should be ready.", Wayzz said.

"Don't you worry Wayzz, it will all be alright.", Master Fu said, little did he know that not taking immediate action was all the Hawk Miraculous holder had needed to hatch his plan.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Lady HoneyBee's shoulder burned like as though a firecracker had passed through her shoulder and gotten stuck there. She sucked in a deep painful breath and muffled her scream in her fist.

"Que-Lady HoneyBee are you alright?", Ladybug came up and knelt down next to Lady HB. "I'm fine but my head hurts.", Lady HB.

"We need to defeat her.", Warrior SW came up and said while pointing towards the boss like Akuma.

"I guess we need to use our powers.", Warrior Kangarous said.

"I agree.", Lady LuckBug said while helping Lady HB stand up. Lady HB grunted a bit and examined her sorroundings. There were many shops, maybe there was something in them that could help the team. Then her eyes fell on a specific shop right across the street.

"There.", she said without any hesitance. Lady LuckBug looked at her for a second time then at the the shop her friend had pointed at.

"Okay.",she said and held onto the bee miraculous holder and passed the street by wrapping her yoyo around a street lamp.

The others kept trying to get a hit at the Akumatised victim but it don't seem to effect the spider woman. Till now she hadn't said even one understandable word. In fact she sounded a lot like a super loud spider.

"So, I guess this is where we activate our powers.", Warrior NC said with a grim face.

"Cataclysm!",he said and the dark destructive bubbles (aka hairballs of doom) formed around his hand. Except they were wilder and bigger ,"Looks like our powers have gotten better."

" Well? What are we waiting for? Reality illusion.", Lady VV activated her special power, a illusion that caused real damage.

A maze formed around the spiderwoman boss. The angered boss roared and started spitting acid everywhere. But the acid just passed through the wall and fell all over the street where the fight as going spiderwoman seeing this tried to pass through the wall but was blocked. Lady Vermillion Vixen's power only affected the victim and nothing else. The more she had to illustrate the less longer her power could last.

The spiderwoman tried to climb the walls but she kept slipping.

"A maze?", Warrior SilverWolf questioned.

"I know it's a-mazing Right?", Warrior NC stated.

"Oh gods Adrien NO.", Warrior Kangerous said.

"SHhhh- It's Warrior Night Cat.", Warrior NC said.

"Right sorry, still learning the ropes here.", Warrior K said and avoided another spurt of acid.

"Can you guys stop wasting time?", Lady VV said through gritted teeth as she softly blowed into a special flute which enabled her to make her special move illusions.

"Yeah sorry, babe.", Warrior Kangerous said and jumped on top of the maze walls to get the advantage of higher ground and hit the spiderwoman.

He threw his boomerangs at the spiderwoman and they cut deep into her abdomen but didn't cut through.

Warrior SW closed in on the boss and slashed her where Warrior K had slashed her. But instead of cutting her deeper his claws banged against a metal and slid off,

 _"What?",_ he thought as he fell to the ground. The spiderwoman landed on top off him and pushed out ever bit of breath left in him. Then she screamed and reared as Warrior NC poked her in the eyes with the baton. In that much time she spit acid which landed outside the illusion and splashed next to Lady Vermillion Vixen. The startled superhero's concentration broke and the illusion burst into colourful glass and disappeared.

The Akuma tired of being slashed at tried to defeat our heroes on more time. She half ran half stumbled towards the distracted Alya and raised her hairy jointed leg for a deathly stroke when Lady LuckBug appeared in her vision and sprayed her in the face with two spray cans of some burning insecticide. The spider-boss roared in irritation and pain and squirted her acid everywhere keeping the superheroes distracted as she fled the scene.

"Okay...That went well.", Warrior SW said.

"No, it did not.", Lady LB said slowly. All turned to her except Lady HB and Warrior NC."Chl- Lady Honeybee got hurt the second she stepped into battle. And we were all literally failing to keep the Mauvakuma at bay."

"Mar- You know its their first time right?", Lady VV said pointing at Warrior SW and Warrior K. "they don't need to hea-"

"No, we need to hear this. We need to improve.", Warrior SW said while Warrior K looked away in shame.

"Hey man", Warrior NC said noticing Warrior K's face."It's alright we don't win every fight you know? We just have to keep-"

The cat miraculous user was interrupted by the beeping of his Ring .As if it was a trigger Lady VV's miraculous beeped.

"We should get home and heal.",Lady HB said and nobody bothered to argue. Nobody wanted to argue. This battle was a failure and nobody wished to think that they had failed to protect the innocents.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Master Fu didn't trouble the tired teens with questions. They all silently headed to bed, failure hanging heavily on their shoulders, giving them restless or little sleep.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

-Next time on TMO-

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm scared and panicking and I *tear drops stain the page*_

"Marinette, could you supervise Liam's training? I want you to be his mentor."

"I- I like you." "HuH?"

"I'm afraid That she wont hold the same feelings for me." "Just tell her."

* * *

 **Author's note: Again so, so sorry for not updating. I don't know why I just lost interest in fanfiction for a while. But now I'm back (hopefully). Season two has made me so giddy and I'm sorry if this chapter was short but I hadn't completed this in forever and I thought that I might. Anyways,**

 **Tan Legend, over and out.**


End file.
